


Verdades Ocultas

by AmandaGrayson



Series: Lagrimas de los Angeles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado 16 años. Jakiel es un hermoso joven fértil, que despierta la curiosidad de William, quien ya es por su lado un guapo y soberbio joven de 18 años. David un ser sumiso, callado, misterioso, perfecto...y sumamente infeliz, despierta la pasión del mayor Yakusa de Japón, Shiyuki Shikura quien esta dispuesto a todo por tenerlo incluso matar al esposo de David, Eddiel Montes. Y en medio de todo esto aparecen Kadaj y Yazoo los hijos del yakuza y....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Verdades Ocultas es el segundo libro de la Saga: Lagrimas de los Angeles. Que cuenta la historia de David Delacirt y las personas relacionadas de un modo u otro con el. Dividida en 4 libros este es el primero.
> 
> Historia y personajes son de mi completa propiedad, no usar ni manipular sin autorización. 
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> Esta historia es Slash. Es decir Relación, Hombre x Hombre, si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales absténgase de leerla.
> 
> Esta Historia contiene Mpreg. Es decir embarazo de personajes masculinos. Si no te gusta abstenerse de leerla por favor.
> 
>  
> 
> Para entender bien esta historia se les recomienda leer el primer libro antes: Mi Hermanastro

**Prologo**  
  
  
Jakiel Kiromoto era un adolescente sumamente hermoso. Tenia 16 años, el cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos azul cielo.  
  
Había sido un niño muy feliz con una madre maravillosa, Pero Zakura Kiromoto murió cuando el tenia solo 6 años y su padre Tetksuni Kiromoto, jamás le había prestado la mas mínima atención y Jakiel lo agradecía, su padre y el nunca habían congeniado.  
  
Pero cuando cumplió los 13 años y descubrieron que era un chico fértil, su padre lo envió a un internado en lo mas recóndito de Japón para chicos como el.  
  
Ahí estudio sus materias normales de clase y también tomo clases, de postura y comportamiento. En fin entrenado para ser un buen esposo y consorte.  
  
Pasaba las vacaciones en el internado, todo con tal de estar lejos de su casa y el único contacto que mantenía era para con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y a veces aunque se sintiera culpable temía que amaba mas a esa persona que a su propia y difunta madre. Su padrino David de Montes.  
  
Su padrino David y el no sé veían mucho, pero su dulce y querido padrino nunca perdía contacto con el, siempre estaban intercambiando cartas y David siempre lo estaba colmando de mimos y regalos y cada vez que podia lo iba a ver al internado.  
  
Ese año su dulce padrino David había convencido a su padre para que lo dejara pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Montes. No entusiasmaba mucho a Jakiel estar cerca de Eddiel Montes, sentía una extraña repulsión y antagonia hacia el guapo hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises, pero era capas de calárselo con tal de estar junto a su padrino quien era prácticamente como... como una madre para el. Cosa no tan inverosímil pues era David un chico fértil por lo cual seria mas correcto decir que era como un pa' para el.  
  
Además podría ver a William. William era el hijo de su padrino y el señor Montes y Jakiel no lo veía desde que había ingresado a los trece años al internado. William siempre lo había tratado bien de niño. Siempre lo protegía de los chicos mas grandes y le regalaba dulces. Jakiel se preguntaba como estaría William y si habría cambiado.  
  
Jakiel era un chico dulce, pero con carácter, obediente pero con sueños y metas propias. Solo esperaba que su padrino lo pudiera salvar de que su padre lo casara en cuanto saliera del internado y tronchara así sus sueños.  
  
***  
  
William, bajo de la limosina en la entrada de su casa. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a bajar su equipaje y demás cosas, mientras el se dirigía a la entrada de la casa. Tenia 18 años y acaba de terminar el instituto y volvía a casa para pasar las vacaciones antes de comenzar la universidad.  
  
Era William la copia física de su padre Eddiel, tenia el cabello Negro asta los hombros, los ojos grises como el acero y rasgo a rasgo eran los de Eddiel, solo había algo en lo que no se paresia a su padre y era aquello en lo que se paresia a su pa', su sonrisa. Aunque raramente su pa'sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía era esta la sonrisa mas hermosa, franca y dulce de la tierra.  
  
Vio en la entrada de la mansión a la persona que sin duda mas amaba en el planeta tierra. Un hombre menudo de figura esbelta y deseable, ojos azul eléctrico, piel blanca y tersa, cabellos rubios hasta la cintura atados en una eterna trenza que llevaba siempre. Tenia 35 años pero nadie que lo viera a primera vista creería que ese ángel pasaba de la veintena, solo sus ojos melancólicos y tristes demostraban la vejes de la cándida alma.  
  
El rubio ángel sonrió al ver al alto muchacho, que lo estrecho en sus brazos levantándolo del suelo.  
  
-Pa'.  
  
Sonrió William dando vueltas con el en el aire.  
  
-Will suéltame.  
  
Dijo el hombre con una suave risa en su hermosa voz. Y cuan hermosa era la sonrisa de su pa', era una pena que por culpa de su padre, casi nunca su pa' sonriera. Desde que tenia uso de razón, hacia los 4 años que era lo mas atrás que recordaba con su propia mente, recordaba que rara vez su pa' sonreía genuinamente, solo lo hacia con el y con su ahijado.  
  
-Que alegría verte.  
  
Dijo William besando sonoramente las tersas y perfectas mejillas de su pa'. David Delacirt señor de Montes, beso la frente inclinada de su hijo quien ya era mucho mas alto que el.  
  
-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme William.  
  
-Lo se pa' solo me lavare un poco que estoy molido por el viaje y nos reunimos para merendar juntos.  
  
Le propuso William, aun abrasando a su pa'. David asintió y acompaño a su hijo hasta su habitación antes de retirarse a ordenar que hicieran una merienda para el y su hijo y que le avisaran a Eddiel de la llegada del joven.  
  
***  
  
Después de merendar con William, viendo su cansancio, David mando a su hijo a descansar. Pero el no entro se sentó en un banquito del jardín bajo un árbol de flores de Sakura con un suspiro. Su hijo estaba tan grande ya. No solo su hijo William, si no también su hijo Jakiel, un hijo que lo llamaba padrino y del que nunca oiría la palabra pa'.   
  
Cuanto le dolía eso a David, pero hacia muchos años que se había resignado a su suerte, le bastaba con saber que Jakiel estaba bien y con que William a pesar de ser de carácter fuerte y voluntarioso fuera un buen muchacho y no el monstruo que era su padre.   
  
Eddiel su esposo, su eterno tormento y calvario. Con los años David había aprendido a vivir con el que era su esposo, lo había obedecido y había sido el esposo perfecto, pero el recuerdo de Gary del padre verdadero de Jakiel, del hombre al que el realmente amo y que Eddiel mato cruelmente ante sus ojos nunca lo había dejado ser feliz y nunca le había permitido perdonar a aquel de quien llevaba el apellido y al que llamaba marido.  
  
Eddiel con los años había controlado sus celos, aunque siempre tenia bien vigilado a su esposo a quien los años solo lo hacían ver mas hermoso, como un verdadero ángel. Pero seguía siendo un sádico, obsesionado con el, por que eso era lo que Eddiel sentía por David una obsesión enferma, eso no era amor por mucho que Eddiel dijera que lo amaba y eso David lo tenia muy claro.  
  
No quería ni recordar todo lo que había tenido que hacer para convencer a Eddiel de que dejara que Jakiel pasara el verano con el. Eddiel aborrecía al adolescente quien a medida que había crecido había ido adquiriendo los ojos azul claro de Gary y muchas de las facciones como la nariz y la boca de este, aunque muchos rasgos como el cabellos, la forma de los ojos, las manos y otras cosas eran una copia de las de David.  
  
Pero al final Eddiel había cedió y lo había complacido. Pues si algo había aprendido David con los años además de resignarse a su vida y a su situación era como usar la enfermiza obsesión de Eddiel a su favor.  
  
David aunque sonara mezquino y malvado agradecía con todas sus fuerzas el accidente que había dejado estéril a Eddiel, pues a pesar de amar a William con todo su corazón, no hubiese soportado tener otro hijo de su demonio personal.  
  
Él había aprendido amar a William gracias a Gary que lo había sacado de la depresión post parto, pero sin Gary no habría nadie que lo sacara de la depresión y el no quería sentirse mal por odiar a un hijo salido de sus entrañas.  
  
Las conocidas ya pisadas de Eddiel lo alertaron. Al virar su rostro lo vio caminar hacia el.  
  
Eddiel era muy guapo tenia el cabello negro asta las orejas, los ojos grises, la piel clara aunque no tan pálida como la de David y un cuerpo fuerte y alto sin un gramo de grasa a sus 41 años no le dolía nada. Pero así de guapo como era por fuera así de podrido estaba por dentro y eso David lo sabia a la perfección.  
  
Eddiel llego asta su lado y David se levanto sumisamente mirando al suelo.  
  
-¿Cómo estas David?  
  
Le pregunto Eddiel suavemente. David levanto la mirada mirándolo aunque en realidad no lo miraba solo fingía hacerlo los años le habían enseñado.  
  
-Bien mi señor.  
  
Respondió con voz sumisa y suave. Eddiel lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso con pasión.  
  
-Nuestro hijo a llegado a casa.  
  
-Así es Eddiel, esta descansando.  
  
Dijo David en el mismo tono de voz que complacía a Eddiel, pues le demostraba que el había triunfado y que David era suyo, solo suyo algo que le complacía recordar cada día.  
  
***  
  
  
Shiyuki Shikura el líder de la mafia, el mas grande Yakusa del Japón, un hombre alto, blanco, de cabellos negros largos y intrigantes ojos verdes no muy comunes en un japonés pero si en los Shikura, miro intrigado la foto que por casualidad había encontrado entre las cosas que su hermana Anzu había dejado tiradas en su despacho.   
  
Era su hermana fotógrafa aficionada y le gustaba fotografiar las cosas bonitas que veía, pero eso era lo mas hermoso que los ojos de Shiyuki Shikura el imponente, Yakusa japonés de 40 años había visto alguna vez.  
  
-Kurama- Llamo a su mano derecha, un hombre típico japonés de cabellos y ojos oscuros.  
  
-¿Si mi señor?  
  
Pregunto con respeto pero confianza el hombre que no pasaba de la treintena, pero que había nacido y crecido en el mundo de la mafia japonesa, pues habían sido sus padres servidores de los Shikura, igual que sus abuelos y la mayoría de sus antepasados por hacia mas de 400 años.  
  
-Kurama, ¿sabes quien es este ángel?  
  
Kurama miro la fotografía y asintió.  
  
-David Montes, es el esposo de Eddiel Montes, el ingles con el que tiene negocios señor, rara vez se ve a su consorte en publico es un hombre fértil y tiene un hijo de 18 años. Y ahi puede ver por que Eddiel lo oculta con tanto afán es un ángel sumamente hermoso ese rubio ingles.  
  
Dijo Kurama un hombre que todo lo sabia y lo que no lo averiguaba con una rapidez asombrosa.  
  
-¿Solo un hijo? ¿Por qué no tiene mas si es fértil?  
  
-Un accidente dejo estéril al señor Montes. ¿Algo mas mi señor?  
  
-Si Kurama, envía una invitación para la próxima fiesta en la mansión a Eddiel Montes y su ángel.  
  
-¿Qué fiesta? No hay ninguna planeada.  
  
-La fiesta que planearas Kurama quiero conocer a David de Montes al precio que sea.  
  
Dijo Shiyuki tranquilamente a su asistente el cual asintió resignado.  
  
**  
**


	2. Visitas en la mansión Montes

**Capitulo 1: Visitas en la mansión Montes**  
  
  
-¡Jakiel!  
  
Exclamo David con una sonrisa al ver al joven bajar de la limosina. Jakiel se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa y corriendo a su encuentro lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-¡Padrino!  
  
Exclamo contento el mas joven.   
  
David era mas bajo que Jakiel por varios centímetros, ambos rubios, solo que el pelo de Jakiel estaba en una coleta y llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y el de David hasta su cintura, ambos de ojos azules, pero los de Jakiel azul como el cielo y los de David azul eléctrico, ambos de piel clara, pero era David mas pálido que Jakiel, quien tenia un tono levemente bronceado por el sol. Quien los viera juntos a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias diría que eran pa' e hijo y eso mismo le pareció a un impresionado William que miraba desde la puerta.  
  
-Con razón pa' lo quiere tanto, cualquiera podría decir que Jakiel es su hijo, su copia.  
  
Pensó le moreno, antes de fijarse mas en el joven. Era muy guapo como su padre pero a la vez muy diferente o eso le pareció a el y cuando Jakiel soltó a David y se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa William sintió como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de los pulmones de golpe y quedo sin aliento, en realidad era hermoso, muy hermoso.  
  
Jakiel observo a William con una sonrisa estaba mas guapo que nunca, ya no era el bonito joven de ojos grises y cabellos negros, ya en el se empezaba a ver el hombre que era, en el cuerpo alto, fuerte y firme, además de su sonrisa franca, una sonrisa que movió el suelo de Jakiel.  
  
-Sonreír de esa forma debería ser un delito.  
  
Fue el pensamiento del joven rubio.  
  
-Jakiel enano que mucho has crecido.  
  
Dijo William con una sonrisa. Jakiel sonrió resignado, por lo de enano.  
  
-Tu también has crecido mucho William.  
  
Sonrió Jakiel correspondiendo a la reverencia que le hizo William al típico estilo Japonés, pero David les llamo la atención a ambos.  
  
-Esa no es forma de saludase, vamos deseen un abrazo.  
  
Los regaño. William rió divertido del puchero de su pa' y abrió los brazos para recibir a Jakiel quien olvidándose del protocolo y todo se lanzo a sus brazos con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que por un momento removió algo en la mente de William. Un hombre moreno y de ojos azul cielo sonreía así. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se pregunto confundido, pero el beso de Jakiel en su mejilla lo distrajo y lo hizo sonreír.  
  
-Me alegro tanto de estar aquí.  
  
Sonrió el joven rubio, tomándose del brazo de su padrino.  
  
-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte padrino y tu también tienes mucho que contarme.  
  
-Si Jakiel, pero primero termina de llegar.  
  
Rió el rubio mayor divertido, mientras se tomaba del brazo de William y así entro David nuevamente a la mansión con cada uno de sus adolescentes hijos agarrados en un brazo.  
  
  
***  
  
Era ya noche, David había pasado todo el día y la tarde en compañía de sus dos hijos aunque ninguno de los dos supiera que eran hermanos. Luego cuando cada quien se había retirado el había subido a su habitación y se había metido a bañar y ahora salía del baño, cubierto solo por un camisón blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, mientras se secaba el largo cabello húmedo con una toalla.  
  
Oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo y creyendo que había sido uno de sus hijos pues Eddiel aun no llegaba a la casa, dado que tenia una cena de negocios según sabia, salió de su habitación haber que hacían los dos adolescentes, con solo su camisón y la toalla con la que se secaba los cabellos. Pero cuando llego a la mitad de las escaleras y pudo ver hacia bajo quedo estático, el hombre que estaba en la entrada de su casa no era ninguno de los dos adolescentes, era un japonés de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, la toalla callo de la mano de David por la impresión.  
  
***  
  
Shiyuki Shikura, había decidido aprovechar la reunión para entregarle a Eddiel Montes la invitación a la fiesta. Eddiel la había aceptado complacido y lo había invitado a tomar una copa a su casa. Pero se había demorado buscando algo en su auto y le había pedido a Shiyuki que se adelantara y ahora mas que nunca Shiyuki agradecía eso, pues en las escaleras estaba el Angel que lo había inquietado desde que lo vio en aquella fotografía y le pareció aun mas hermoso en persona que en la fotografía.   
  
Llevaba una camisón corto blanco que combinado con el largo cabello rubio que le caía como una cortina de seda hasta la cintura, lo hacía parecer un mismo ángel, sus pies descalzos lo hacian parecer un niño travieso que se había escapado de la cama, claro pareseria un niño travieso si no fuera por sus piernas de pecado que invitaban a la tentación y de los pensamientos de Shiyuki que nada tenían que ver con lo que le aria a un niño y que arrían sonrojar a un santo, los ojos azul eléctrico del ángel brillaban confundidos al verlo hay.   
  
Pero de pronto esos ojos azules se llenaron de pánico mirando a un lado de Shiyuki y este pudo sentir a Eddiel Montes a su lado.  
  
-Sube y vístete.  
  
Fue la fría orden del hombre. El Ángel se dio la vuelta y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Y ciertamente de espalda se veía también como de frente, pero lo que inquieto a Shiyuki fue el miedo de esos ojos cuando vieron a Eddiel Montes, ¿qué pasaba ahí?  
  
***  
  
Asustado David recostó su espalda contra la puerta llevándose una mano al corazón. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había quedado mirando fascinado a ese hombre? ¿Por qué había sentido su interior temblar de anhelo cuando ese hombre lo miro de arriba a bajo con sus ojos verdes?  
  
O Dios, Eddiel lo mataría, por haber bajado en esas pintas. Mejor era no enojarlo mas. Se dijo David preocupado y se apresuro a buscar en su closet algo de ropa, se puso un set de ropa color azul claro y una túnica por enzima mientras se apresuraba a trenzarse los cabellos, antes de ponerse unas zapatillas a juego y bajar las escaleras, la toalla ya no estaba ahí, lo que hacía suponer a David acertadamente que uno de los sirvientes se hizo cargo de ella.  
  
En el salón encontró a Eddiel y a su misterioso acompañante. Hizo una cortes reverencia y se quedo de pie hasta que Eddiel le indico que se acercara a el.  
  
-Señor Shikura le presento a mi esposo David de Montes. David el es un socio mío amor, el señor Shiyuki Shikura.  
  
Los presento Eddiel. David hizo una reverencia elegante y sumisa, con una sonrisa de cortesía falsa.  
  
-Mucho gusto señor Shikura.  
  
Dijo David y miro a su marido dudando cuando el hombre le extendió la mano, Eddiel no le gustaba que tuviera contacto físico con otros hombres pero este asintió así que David estrecho, la grande y fuerte mano del Japonés y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando su pequeña mano fue apresada por la mas grande. ¿Qué le pasaba?  
  
***  
  
No solo era hermoso, si no que tenia la voz de un ángel, pensó Shiyuki al momento de estrechar su mano, entonces lo sintió estremecer y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que puso nervioso al ángel.   
  
-El gusto es mío, señor de Montes.   
  
***  
  
La voz de el hombre sin saber por que a David le sonó fascinante lo miro directo a los ojos, verde contra azul, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo mas, Eddiel hablo.  
  
-Sírvenos un par de Wiskys David.  
  
David asintió a la orden y soltando su mano que paresia tan pequeña en la de Shiyuki, fue a el mueble bar a cumplir la orden de Eddiel.  
  
***  
  
Shiyuki no pudo evitar la tentación de rozar con disimulo las blancas manos que le dieron su Wisky y ver como el rubio se sonrojaba levemente sin que Eddiel se diera cuenta.  
  
-Estoy cansado mi señor, ¿me permite retirarme a descansar?  
  
Vio preguntar al rubio ángel sumisamente a su esposo.  
  
-Anda y ve David.  
  
Le dijo Eddiel con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
-Un placer haberle conocido señor Shikura.  
  
Se despidió de el con una reverencia y con decepción Shiyuki vio partir al Ángel.  


 


	3. Capitulo 2: La Fiesta en la mansión Shikura

**Capitulo 2: La Fiesta en la mansión Shikura**  
  
  
William, oyó el suave llanto de su pa'cuando pasaba delante de la habitación de este y no pudo evitar entrar, olvidándose de Jakiel quien entro tras el, su pa'estaba acostado en su cama, con la cabeza enterada en la almohada y el perfecto cuerpo desnudo solo tapado por una sabana blanca.  
  
-¡Pa'!  
  
Susurro William acercándose a el y tomándolo en sus fuertes brazos. David, no abrió los ojos, sabia que era su hijo mayor, así que solo se dejo abrazar por el, recostándose sobre el pecho de su niño.  
  
-¿Padrino que le sucede?  
  
La dulce voz de Jakiel saco a David de su mutismo al darse cuenta de que el joven rubio estaba en la habitación y sin querer que lo viera así trato de cubrirse.  
  
-Lo matare, ya estoy arto de el, no me importa que me aya engendrado, matare a ese bastardo.  
  
Dijo William furioso, pero cuando intento levantarse su rubio pa' lo aguanto con sus delicadas y blancas manos que temblaban aun.  
  
-No William, es tu padre, no puedes levantar la mano contra el.  
  
-¿Pero él sí contra ti pa'? No permitiré que te vuelva a violar o a tocar un cabello.  
  
Juro el joven ojigris. Jakiel soltó una exclamación consternada, mirando sin poder creerlo a su padrino y sintiendo un enorme odio hacia Eddiel Montes.  
  
-El es mi marido Will no es una violación.  
  
-Si lo es, pero que sea tu marido no le da derecho a forzarte a tener sexo.  
  
Soltó William molesto, pero los ojos tristes de su pa' lo hicieron desistir y abrazarlo mejor.  
  
-No añadas a mis sufrimientos el de ver como te meten a la carcel por alguien que no lo vale.  
  
Le suplico David. Jakiel se subió a la cama y abrazo con fuerza a su padrino.  
  
-Si William no lo mata lo are yo, maldito demonio que se atreve a profanar a un ángel como tu.  
  
-No Jakiel hijo mío, no quiero que hagan nada, estoy acostumbrado ya. Solo que hoy estaba un poco sensible, son mas de 18 años de los tratos de Eddiel, estaré bien. Pero no soportaría ver como Eddiel se venga de ustedes o como en su derivado van preso por culpa de mi demonio personal. Prométanme que no aran nada.  
  
Y los ojos de David demostraban tal ansiedad que ni Jakiel ni William se pudieron negar.  
  
***  
  
  
Toda la familia montes se preparaba para ir a la fiesta que ofrecía Shiyuki Shikura.  
  
Eddiel vestía un traje de etiqueta negro.  
  
William vestía una camisa armani de manga larga de color blanca y unos pantalones también armanis negros, con zapatos de vestir, elegante pero juvenil  
  
David por su parte se veía hechizante. Llevaba un Yukata en color negro, y rojo que asía resaltar sus cabellos rubios, los cuales caían en una trenza, sobre su hombro izquierdo y su rostro de ángel.  
  
Jakiel vestía igual que el, pero su Yukata era de color blanco y azul y había sido un regalo de David, pero a diferencia de su padrino el llevaba su cabello suelto cayendo con gracia hasta la mitad de su espalda.  
  
***  
  
Algo aburrido de la fiesta, después de haber bailado con Jakiel, el cual se había ido a sentar con David, que estaba solo, pues Eddiel estaba hablando de negocio, William decidió ir a dar un paso por el jardín. En este descubrió un laberinto de altos setos, con flores exóticas y autóctonas.   
  
Hechizado por la belleza del lugar William entro al laberinto, pronto descubrió que no era prudente seguir mas o se perdería y cuando se dispuso a regresar un grito lo alerto erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.  
  
-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!  
  
Pedía una desesperada voz en japonés. William no lo pensó y corrió hacía la voz que gritaba desesperada, pronto llego a un claro donde tres jóvenes borrachos, tenían aun cuarto joven en el suelo, al que le trataban de arrancar el kimono masculino de color verde esmeralda y el cual forcejeaba con estos.  
  
William no se lo pensó la rabia recorrió su cuerpo, recordó las veces que había oído llorar a su adorado pa' por los maltratos de su padre y con sus ojos grises vueltos de aserró, por la furia, se arrojo sobre los tres jóvenes, haciendo una excelente demostración de artes marciales y boxeo.   
  
Les dio de tal forma y con tal fuerza y furia que estos salieron huyendo despavoridos del gigante pelinegro y de ojos grises. William iba a ir en pos de ellos pero el suave llanto a sus espaldas, lo hizo volver en si mismo y lo hizo voltearse, en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en el medio destrozado Haori, para sostenérselo, el joven al que habían intentado forzar sollozaba, había recogido sus piernas y sus largos cabellos, casi tan largos como los de su rubio padre, pero estos de color negro, caían alborotados por su espalda y estaban llenos de hojas.   
  
William se acerco a el con suavidad sin querer asustarlo y se inclino arrodillo junto a el.  
  
-Tranquilo todo esta bien, ya se fueron, no te volverán a hacer daño.  
  
Le dijo con voz suave al joven japonés, mientras se le acercaba con suavidad y lo abrazaba con cuidado, recostándolo contra su fuerte pecho y acariciándole la espalda de forma reconfortante y tranquilizadora, tratando de lucir lo menos amenazante posible.   
  
El joven levanto sus manos manchadas de tierra y las aferró a la blanca camisa de William mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.   
  
William simplemente lo abrazo acariciándole la espalda en reconfortantes círculos mientras lo mecía contra su pecho.  
  
-Ya, llegue a tiempo, pequeño no te hicieron nada irreversible.  
  
Trato de calmarlo y poco a poco el llanto fue cesando.  
  
-Gracias, por salvarme.  
  
Susurro en voz baja el japonés y a pesar de que su voz estaba algo afectada por el llanto a William le pareció hermosa. El muchacho levanto su rostro mirando a William y este quedo impresionado por su belleza.  
  
Era un joven de constitución delicada, de cabello largo y lacio y negro como la mayoría de los japoneses, pero su rostro, su rostro era hermoso, a pesar de estar manchado por las lagrimas, estas no podían opacar su hermosura, su rostro tenia los rasgos, finamente cincelados y delicados, una nariz pequeña una boquita de corazón con labios rojos y finos y unos preciosos ojos rasgados de color verde.  
  
-¿Quién es usted mi señor?  
  
Pregunto el joven japonés a su salvador.  
  
-William-Dijo al recuperar su voz.-William Montes. ¿Y tu pequeño serafín?  
  
-Kadaj Shikura.  
  
-¿Te hicieron algo esos hombres Kadaj?  
  
El japonés negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No usted llego a tiempo.  
  
Dio el joven aun algo asustado. William le acaricio el cabello.  
  
-Me alegro, pequeño Serafín. ¿Qué edad tiene?  
  
-17. ¿Y usted?  
  
-18 años.-William miro con curiosidad a Kadaj, su constitución era pequeña y esbelta como la de su pa'-¿Eres fértil?  
  
No pudo evitar preguntarle al pequeño serafín de cabellos morenos y ojos verdes. Kadaj bajo los ojos apenado y asintió con sus mejillas cubiertas por un adorable sonrojo.  
  
-Mi pa' y su ahijado también lo son Kadaj-Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. El chico lo volvió a mirar con una tímida sonrisa, mientras William le sacaba algunas hojas del cabello y se lo alisaba con las manos.-Te llamas Kadaj Shikura ¿vedad?-El joven asintió-¿Eres familiar se Shiyuki Shikura?  
  
-Soy su hijo.-Dijo Kadaj aun en voz baja, pues aun estaba muy nervioso para subir la voz.  
  
William, se quito el abrigo que se había puesto para salir a dar la vuelta y cubrió al joven que temblaba de miedo y frió mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.  
  
-Ven te llevare con el.  
  
Pero el joven japonés estaba aun demasiado de muy asustado y las piernas le temblaban sin sostenerlo, así que William lo tomo en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose del poco peso de este, tal y como su padre y Jakiel.  
  
-No te are daño Kadaj, te llevare a tu casa ¿si? -el joven japonés asintió sonrojado pasándole un brazo a William por el cuello y con el otro agarrando la camisa blanca-¿Te sabes el camino?-Otro asentimiento por parte de Kadaj-Pues indícamelo ¿si?-Kadaj volvió a asentir, recostando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de William. En la cabeza de quien Kadaj considero su hermoso arcángel salvador.  
  
***  
  
Hacia rato que William había desaparecido, así que preocupado Jakiel decidió ir en su búsqueda, pero una vez en el patio frontal donde también habían invitados, no vio nada, así que se escurrió hacia el patio posterior, hay vio un laberinto de altos setos con flores de todo tipo, pero no se atrevió a internarse, algo de ese lugar le dio miedo y retrocedió hasta quedar bajo un árbol de rosas.   
  
Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse sobresaltado y frente a el, vio a un guapo hombre alto, fuerte, alrededor de los 20 años, de piel clara de cabello negro hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, completamente lacio y ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Esta perdido?  
  
Le pregunto el joven hombre que veía alucinado al joven ángel rubio frente a el.  
  
-No solo busco al hijo de mi padrino.  
  
Dijo Jakiel atropelladamente retrocediendo nervioso.  
  
-No temas, no te are nada.  
  
Le dijo el joven hombres japonés que debido a tener un hermano fértil, descubrió sin ningún problema que Jakiel era igual.  
  
-Soy Yazoo Shikura, el hijo del dueño de esta casa y no deberías de estar aquí, pequeño ángel dorado.  
  
Le dijo Yazoo.  
  
-Disculpe mi señor, volveré a la fiesta.  
  
Dijo Jakiel asiendo una reverencia.  
  
-Lo acompañare si me permite el honor, pero antes deme el honor de saber su nombre.  
  
-Jakiel, Jakiel Kiromoto.  
  
Se presento Jakiel algo nervioso, no sabia por que aquel japonés le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
-Entonces joven Kiromoto permítame acompañarlo nuevamente a la fiesta.  
  
Solo por no ser mal educado, Jakiel tomo el brazo del japonés, pero unos ruido en el laberinto los hicieron volverse hacia el y de el vieron salir a William con Kadaj en brazos.  
  
-Hermano-Exclamo Yazoo viéndole lamentable estado de su precioso hermanito-¿Qué le hicistes a mi hermano, bastardo?  
  
Pero antes de que Yazoo pudiera hacer algo, Jakiel se interpuso entre el y William mientras Kadaj levantaba su cabeza del hombro del oji-gris.  
  
-Calma nisan-Le pidió Kadaj con su voz baja y preciosa a su hermano-el joven Montes me salvo, de unos tipos que me quisieron...que me...-Pero no pudo terminar, por que nuevamente el llanto lo ahogo.  
  
-Que lo quisieron violar.  
  
Termino William, por Kadaj el cual entero la cabeza en su hombro, mientras enternecido, Jakiel se le acercaba al joven.  
  
-Ya tranquilo William te cuidara.  
  
Le susurro al joven japonés acariciándole el cabello. Kadaj miro tímidamente a Jakiel y aun con timidez sonrió, sonrisa que Jakiel le correspondió con dulzura, cada uno reconociendo en el otro a un joven fértil.  
  
-En ese caso le debo una disculpa si usted a salvado a mí hermano, le debo un gran favor-Dijo Yazoo asiendo una reverencia al típico estilo japonés.-Soy Yazoo Shikura.  
  
-Hice lo que hubiese hecho cualquier hombre decente en mi lugar. Soy William Montes.   
  
Dijo William inclinando con elegancia su cabeza.  
  
-Yo soy Jakiel Kiromoto.  
  
Le dijo el rubio al joven en brazos de William.  
  
-Kadaj.  
  
Susurro su nombre tímidamente el japonés. Yazoo se acerco a su hermanito y William se lo entrego con renuncia se sentía bien tener al joven oji-verde en sus brazos y no lo quería entregar.  
  
-No me lleves por la puerta de principal a la casa.  
  
Le rogó Kadaj a su hermano. Yazoo asintió besando la frente de Kadaj.  
  
-Tranquilo otuto te llevare por atrás.-Le aseguro.-Ven conmigo William Montes, mi padre querrá conocer al salvador de mi pequeño hermano-Le pidió Yazoo.-Y tu también puedes venir joven Kiromoto.-Sonrió Yazoo al ver que el rubio se agarraba al brazo de William con firmeza.  
  
***  
  
Hacia ya un buen rato que tanto su hijo William como su hijo Jakiel había desaparecido, así que preocupado por esto y como Eddiel no llegaba David decidió ir a buscar a sus dos retoños.  
  
Pero una vez en las escaleras del vestíbulo en vez de salir como era su intención, subió al segundo piso, pensando que tal vez estuvieran arriba. Camino por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, llamando a sus hijos una y otra vez, pero nada. Hasta que un ruido cerca lo alerto, corrió hacía ahí con la esperanza de que fueran sus hijos, pero choco contra la persona que había echo el ruido y que le salió de un despacho.  
  
Si esa persona no lo hubiese sostenido, David hubiese caído al piso. Pero al levantar su mirada y ver al hombre quedo sin aliento.  
  
Shiyuki Shikura, era quien lo agarraba por su delgada cintura, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-¿Que hace aquí señor de Montes?  
  
Le pregunto Shiyuki a su hermoso ángel sin soltarlo.  
  
-Yo..yo...busco a mis hijos.  
  
Dijo David mirándolo fascinado. A Shiyuki nuevamente la voz de David le pareció el mas dulce de los néctares, pero se dio cuenta de lo que el había dicho.  
  
-¿Hijos? Pensé que solo tenia un hijo.  
  
Dijo confundido. Dándose cuenta de su error David se tenso.  
  
-Si, solo tengo un hijo, pero mi ahijado esta con nosotros y el es como mi hijo también.  
  
Explico rápidamente. Shiyuki asintió la explicación era convincente pero le parecía que algo raro había.  
  
-Señor Shikura ¿Me podría soltar?  
  
Pregunto David sonrojándose levemente, sintiéndose perturbado por el contacto del otro hombre.   
  
Con renuncia Shiyuki soltó a su ángel, pero cuando este retrocedió tropezó y nuevamente Shiyuki lo atrapo, pero esta vez ambos se fueron contra la pared, quedando David atrapado entre el japonés y esta.   
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos nuevamente azul contra verde, no lo pensaron simplemente se acercaron el uno al otro y unieron sus labios.  
  
Los labios de David supieron tal y como Shiyuki imagino.... a gloria. Cada terminar nerviosa de David tembló por el contacto. Nunca antes se había sentido así, siquiera con Gary.  
  
El recuerdo de Gary lo trajo a la realidad, el recuerdo de Gary siendo asesinado por Eddiel, si Eddiel lo descubriría seguramente Shiyuki Shikura acabaría como Gary... muerto.   
  
Así que David rompió el beso empujando al japonés oji-verde mientras respiraba agitado.  
  
Cuando Shiyuki retrocedió David se llevo la mano a sus labios mirándolo sonrojado y con la respiración agitada.  
  
Shiyuki lo iba a volver a besar pero la voz de David lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de los deseados labios.  
  
-No por favor, yo estoy casado.  
  
Le rogó, deseoso de unir sus labios a los otros.   
  
Shiyuki estuvo apunto de mandar eso al diablo, podría matar a Eddiel Montes con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, pero un ruido en el pasillo lo alerto y lo hizo empujar a David dentro de su despacho, mientras el lo protegía con su cuerpo volteándose a ver quien era, pero solo era Yazoo que venia con Kadaj en sus brazos, con dos jóvenes a su lado.   
  
David se asomo por un lado del alto japonés y al ver el estado de su hijo mas grande y la cara nerviosa de su hijo mas joven, lanzo una exclamación consternada, saliendo de detrás de Shiyuki y corriendo hacía ellos.  
  
-William, Jakiel, por amor de dios ¿están bien?  
  
Shiyuki Shikura también se acerco preocupado a sus hijos al ver el estado de la ropa de su pequeño príncipe.  
  
 **Continuara....**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un trato

** Capítulo 3: Un trato **

  
  
  
  
Sentado en un banquito de los jardines de la mansión Shikura con Kadaj el pequeño principio de la casa, William le sonreía encantado.  
  
Desde la fiesta un mes atrás, donde, William había salvado a Kadaj, los jóvenes de las dos familias se había vuelto muy unidos.  
  
Yazoo también estaba con ellos, oyendo también con una sonrisa, el concierto que prácticamente estaban dando Kadaj y Jakiel.   
  
Jakiel tocaba el violín y Kadaj el arpa, ambos en junta armonía, mientras los otros dos chicos los oían.  
  
David también estaba hay, pero el estaba mas alejado caminado entre los jardines. Había acompañado a sus hijos por la insistencia de estos, pues la verdad Shiyuki Shikura lo ponía nervioso y por el propio bien del japonés y los enfermizos celos de Jakiel, lo mejor era que David se alejara de el.  
  
Cuando llego el momento de irse David respiro aliviado de haber podido esquivar a Shiyuki todo el día.

  
  
***  
  
  
  
En la mansión Montes se respiraba paz desde que Eddiel Montes había salido en un viaje de negocios. Eso pensaba Jakiel y la verdad que todos también.  
  
Decidió salir de la mansión, un rato para dar un paseo en el parque que quedaba a unos 10 minutos de la casa. Vestía unos pantalones cortos, de color arena, una camiseta blanca, unos tenis, una chaqueta y el pelo amarado para que no le molestara. Su padre odiaba que se vistiera de esa forma tan occidental, pero su padrino David siempre se lo permitía por que sabia que el encantaba esa forma tan cómoda de vestir.  
  
Pero su recorrido fue suspendido a medio camino de forma demasiado rápida como para que pudiera reaccionar.   
  
Una limosina para a su lado y en plena vía publica, dos hombres bajaron de la parte de al frente, cogiéndolo y empujándolo dentro, donde callo en los brazos de otro hombre, al voltear su rostro para su alivio, reconoció al sujeto.  
  
-Yazoo ¿qué pa,,,?  
  
Pero Jakiel no pudo terminar la pregunta por que uno de los matones le puso un pañuelo en la boca y el rubio se desplomo inconsciente sobre los brazos de Yazoo, quienes lo recibieron con delicadeza.  
  
-Tranquilo mi Ángel dorado, todo estará bien.  
  
Le susurro Yazoo al inconsciente rubio, retirando de su rostro algunos mechones de cabello que se habían salido de su amare.  
  


***  


  
Kadaj caminaba por los corredores de su casa, aburrido, cuando al pasar delante de la habitación de su hermano, lo vio depositando en la cama, aun muchacho dormido. Con curiosidad entro a la enorme habitación en silencio y soltó una exclamación sorprendida, al ver quien era el inconsciente muchacho rubio que Yazoo había tendido en su cama.  
  
-Kadaj.  
  
Dijo Yazoo al levantar su cabeza y ver a su hermanito ahí.  
  
-Yazoo ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tienes a Jakiel aquí?  
  
-Lo he escogido como mi pareja.  
  
Le dijo Yazoo a su hermano con firmeza.  
  
-¿El acepto?  
  
Pregunto Kadaj receloso.  
  
-No tendrá de otra, yo ya lo he decidido.  
  
-Lo has secuestrado Yazoo.  
  
Lo acuso Kadaj escandalizado.  
  
-No, solo lo he tomado para mi.  
  
-Pero es nuestro amigo, no puedes hacerle eso.  
  
-Es tu amigo-Le aclaro Yazoo a su hermano-Será mi esposo.  
  
-No puedes hacerle eso, Yazoo, enamóralo conquístalo, pero no se te ocurra imponerle así las cosas.  
  
-Esta ha sido la tradición de los varones Shikura por siglos y siempre a salido bien, tu lo sabes.  
  
-Yazoo, pero.... Jakiel tiene derecho a decidir.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien Kadaj, Jakiel se enamorara de mi.  
  
-Lo que haces esta mal. Yazoo, déjame llevarlo a mi cuarto, para liberarlo cuando despierte.  
  
Le suplico Kadaj.  
  
-No otuto, esta vez no te complaceré.  
  
Dijo Yazoo con firmeza.  
  
-Entonces, no me dejaras mas opción que delatarte con David-Sama.  
  
-No lo aras, sabes que papá te castigaría.  
  
-Si lo are.  
  
Aseguro Kadaj y salió corriendo de la recamara de su hermano antes de que este pudiera detenerlo. No paro de correr hasta llegar al piso de abajo y entrar a la limosina, mientras le gritaba al chofer.  
  
-A la mansión Montes de inmediato.  
  
Kadaj no iba vestido adecuadamente, pues vestía pantalones anchos y camiseta sin mangas, además de que estaba descalzo, pues había salido corriendo de su casa como estaba, incluso su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba amarado en una descuidada coleta y mechones de pelo, se le escapaban por todos lados.  
  
***  
  
David estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando una sirvienta le dijo que el joven Kadaj Shikura estaba abajo. David bajo y se sorprendió al ver las condiciones en que estaba el joven.  
  
-Kadaj, pequeño ¿pasa algo?  
  
Le pregunto al joven acercándose a el preocupado a toda prisa y pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, para llevarlo hasta un sofá.  
  
-David-kun, escape de mi casa, por que tengo que decirle algo, que se supone que no diga, que tengo prohibido y que me costara un castigo.  
  
-Kadaj, pequeño me estas asustando ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-Señor David en mi familia es tradición, que cuando un varón elige a su pareja, a la vieja usanza lo reclame para si tomándolo sin mas. Siempre a salido bien y la tradición ha ido bien, pues siempre han sido amores correspondidos, pero mi hermano...esta vez creo que esa tradición es un error.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kaj?  
  
-Mi hermano Yazoo, tiene a Jakiel, lo va a hacer suyo esta noche, para reclamarlo para si y casarse con el.  
  
Finalizo Kadaj, aun asustado. El corazón de David se detuvo horrorizado.  
  
-No... a mi Jakiel no le pueden hacer algo así.  
  
Kadaj aun temeroso de la reacción de David sé acerco a el con timidez.  
  
-Tienes que acompañarme a mi hogar David, tal vez juntos podamos convencer a padre, para que le ordene a Yazoo que libere a Jakiel y lo corteje de la manera, normal. Es padre quien único puede intervenir en esa decisión.  
  
David a pesar de todo reacciono y tomando suavemente de los hombros a Kadaj lo hizo sentarse.  
  
-¿Te castigaran?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por delatar a Kadaj, cuando el varón de la familia hace eso, nadie dice nada, hasta que ya el varón a tomado la virginidad de su pareja y entonces se le dice a la familia y se arregla la boda, yo acabo de romper esa regla.  
  
Dijo el joven japonés asustado. David lo abrazo contra su pecho y le beso la frente.  
  
-Te quedaras aquí Kadaj, mi marido esta de viaje y no llega asta dentro de tres semanas. Busca a William que esta en su cuarto y distraerlo para que no note que me he ido y en caso de que lo note dile que salí con Jakiel y que pronto volveré.  
  
Le pido David.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Hazme caso Kadaj, sin ti tendré una preocupación menos.  
  
Al mirar a los ojos azul eléctrico de David, Kadaj no se pudo negar y asintió, mientras, David subía a toda prisa a cambiarse y poniéndose un típico kimono masculino de color rojo oscuro casi negro, se puso los zapatos y salió echándose su trenza hacia atras, mientras Kadaj lo veía marchar preocupado.  
  
Pero cuando David marcho, Kadaj se volteo y con un suspiro decidió ir por William y hacer lo que David le pidió.  
  
***  
  
David, llego a la mansión Shikura y antes de que pudiera preguntar por Shiyuki, lo llevaron hasta el despacho de el, llevándolo por varios pasillos. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta corrediza del despacho y David entro, dentro sentado tras su escritorio de caoba estaba Shiyuki Shikura, esperándolo tranquilamente.  
  
-Siéntate. Supongo que mi pequeño príncipe te fue con la noticia.  
  
Le invito mientras el mayordomo se iba serrando la puerta.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para eso, vine para que me devuelvas a mi hijo.  
  
-¿Tu hijo?  
  
-Ya te he dicho que Jakiel es como si fuera mi hijo.  
  
Rectifico David de inmediato.  
  
-Lo aria, pero no puedo, veras mi hijo esta en su derecho, es la tradición familiar, yo mismo lo hice con la madre de mis hijos, no puedo decirle a mi hijo, que no lo haga con quien seguramente sea el pa' de los suyos.  
  
-Jakiel es un niño aun.  
  
Dijo David dando un golpe furioso con su mano en el escritorio. Shiyuki se levanto tranquilamente de su silla.  
  
-Jakiel Kiromoto acaba de entrar a la edad casadera y su padre Tetksuni Kiromoto no se niega a la unión.  
  
-Ese maldito bastardo, no le puede hacer eso a Jakiel, el no tiene ningún derecho el no es su padre.  
  
Dijo David fuera de si.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Jakiel no es hijo de el, Jakiel es hijo mío, mío y del hombre que ame. Pro eso me lo quito Eddiel por que no era su hijo.  
  
Soltó David con fuego en sus ojos sin ser consiente de que estaba delatando su mayor secreto. Shiyuki abrió los ojos impresionado sin esperarse eso de su ángel. Jamás espero que su ángel fuera un infiel.  
  
El pensaba matar a Eddiel Montes para luego conquistar a David, pero si David, había sido un cualquiera que le había parido un hijo a otro tipo que no era su marido, el no pensaba arriesgarse con un ángel infiel que capas y le hacia lo mismo a el, pero aun así deseaba a David, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió...  
  
-Tengo una propuesta para ti.  
  
David lo miro receloso.  
  
-Habla.  
  
-No puedo impedir que Yazoo tenga a Jakiel, después de todo Kiromoto es el padre legal del muchacho y el firmo el contrato a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero-David apretó los puños con rabia hacia la mano derecha de Eddiel-Pero si puedo impedir que mi hijo tomo la virginidad de Jakiel....de momento. Puedo hacer que lo corteje de forma normal y lo conquiste.  
  
-¿A cambio de…?  
  
Pregunto David, con cautela.  
  
-Tu cuerpo-Respondió Shiyuki-Se mi amante, el tiempo que estés en mi cama tu, tu hijo estará lejos de la de Yazoo.  
  
-Pero... pero estoy casado.  
  
-Ya le fuiste infiel a tu marido una vez.. ¿qué mas da otra?  
  
-Yo nunca le he sido infiel a Eddiel.  
  
-¿Y Jakiel?  
  
-En aquel momento no estaba con Eddiel.  
  
Fue todo lo que dijo David sin dar mayores explicaciones.  
  
-Eso no es mi problema, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?  
  
-Pero..pero Eddiel...  
  
-No se dará cuenta, puedo mantenerlo lejos mas tiempo con cuestiones de trabajo. Elige de una vez, la noche esta apunto de caer.  
  
David bajo la cabeza derrotado, pero si su cuerpo le servía para salvar a Jakiel que así fuera, levanto la cabeza y mirando con orgullo y firmeza a Shiyuki le dijo.  
  
-Acepto.  
  
**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 4: Besos

**Capitulo 4: Besos**  
  
  
  
-Aquí hay algo muy raro Kadaj. Mi pa' no saldría así sin despedirse. Mejor habla y dime que esta pasando.  
  
Dijo William mirando fijamente a Kadaj, quien estaba descalzo, con unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta. El oji-verde japonés, se sentó sobre la cama de William uniendo sus manos nervioso.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso Will? La verdad no pasa nada.  
  
-¿Entonces por que estas tan nervioso, Kadaj?  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? Para nada Will.  
  
Sonrió Kadaj dulcemente. William negó con su cabeza resignado al ver que no le sacaría nada al precioso japonés.  
  
-¿Por cierto y Jakiel? Que raro que no haya venido a saludarte. Iré a buscarlo.  
  
Dijo William.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
Grito Kadaj parándose de un salto y serrándole el paso.  
  
-¿Kadaj que demonios te pasa?  
  
-William yo tenia que decirte...que... que tu me gustas.  
  
Improviso Kadaj de la nada. Y ante la cara de asombro que puso William, Kadaj lo agarro de la camisa y atrayéndolo el, lo beso.  
  
Fueron solo unos segundos de sorpresa para William, antes de que este reaccionara y rodeando con sus brazos la esbelta cintura de Kadaj y lo abrazara contra el, respondiéndole al beso.  
  
Y aunque Kadaj solo lo había dicho para distraerlo se dio cuenta con ese beso de que sus palabras tenían mucha verdad.  
  
Cuando William separo sus labios de los del mas joven ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
  
-Me gustas mucho.  
  
Dijo Kadaj sonrojado.  
  
-Y tu a mi.  
  
Fue la respuesta de William antes de volverlo a besar.   
  
***  
  
Jakiel, despertó confundido y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Yazoo. Aun adormilado le sonrió, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
-Te vez tan hermoso durmiendo que pensé que te tendría que levantar con un beso como a la bella durmiente.  
  
Jakiel volvió a sonreír, tal vez creyendo que era parte de su sueño, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y estirándose como un gato despertarse bien por fin.  
  
Fue entonces que se percato de que esa no era la mansión Montes.  
  
-¿Yazoo? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Pregunto sentándose en la cama y mirando a Yazoo quien estaba en una silla junto a la cama.   
  
-Estas en mi casa Jakiel.  
  
-¿Tu ca..?  
  
Jakiel dejo de hablar al recordar como fue que había llegado ahí y levantándose de la cama molesto miro a Yazoo a los ojos quien también se había levantando y le dio una bofetada.  
  
Yazoo ni se inmuto y lo miro con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
-¿Estas loco Yazoo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre fingir un secuestro? Sabes eso fue una broma de mal gusto.  
  
Le dijo Jakiel molesto.  
  
-No fue una broma Jakiel. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.  
  
Le dijo Yazoo tranquilamente y atrapándolo con una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabeza lo beso, sin dejarlo responder.  
  
***  
  
David entro a la habitación de Shiyuki sintiéndose nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo.  
  
Su orgullo había sido pisoteado mil veces por Eddiel, no permitiría que Shiyuki también lo viera así.  
  
Miro la habitación, grande, cómoda y elegante, pero nada de eso le importo, pues sentía a Shiyuki.  
  
-Desvístete.  
  
Le susurro al oído desde su espalda. David sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral y trato de reprimirlo pero fue casi imposible.  
  
Llevo sus dedos temblorosos a su Haori y se lo quito dejándolo caer al suelo.   
  
Se quito los zapatos con los mismos pies y por ultimo llevando sus manos al Hakama se lo quito junto a su ropa interior, levantándose y dándose la vuelta miro a Shiyuki a la cara con la barbilla bien alta y en toda su gloriosa desnudes.   
  
Mientras Shiyuki quedo encandilado con la belleza de David. Si ciertamente David se veía hermoso con su kimono aun se veía mucho mejor sin el.   
  
-Eres realmente hermoso-Le dijo Shiyuki acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos-Ahora entiendo por que Eddiel es tan celoso contigo. Eres una mariposa, traicionera por lo que demuestra el nacimiento de Jakiel, pero no menos hermosa por eso.  
  
-Y tu eres un espejismo solamente. Cuando te vi la primera vez me pareciste un arcángel, hermoso e increíble, pero ahora veo que eres una basura tan ruin como Eddiel, que solo quiere mi cuerpo, adelante tómalo.  
  
Le dijo David con desprecio.  
  
-La cara y el cuerpo de un ángel y la lengua de una serpiente.  
  
Sonrió Shiyuki antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos y plantarle un beso, que a pesar y toda la rabia de David hizo que le temblaran las piernas y el corazón se le fuera a la garganta. Nunca había sentido esa sensación con nadie.   
  
  
  
**Continuara...**

 


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrega

**Capítulo 5: Entrega.**  
  
  
  
Jakiel, quedó en shock cuando Yazoo lo soltó.  
  
  
  
-No temas, no te haré nada, aún, vístete en el baño encontrarás una muda de ropa de Kadaj que te servirá. Te espero para que cenemos juntos.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Yazoo y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación, pues si seguía ahí no podría seguir resistiendo el impulso de hacer suyo a Jakiel.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Willian le sonrió a un sonrojado Kadaj, cuando rompieron el beso que los unió.  
  
  
  
-Yo lo siento.  
  
  
  
Se disculpó Kadaj apenado mirando el suelo. Willian lo tomó de la barbilla, enternecido y encandilado por su actitud y lo hizo mirarlo antes de darle un beso de mariposa en los labios.  
  
  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novio Kadaj?  
  
  
  
Kadaj alzó su rostro y miró a Willian con los ojitos llenos de ilusión, antes de asentir emocionado.   
  
  
  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
  
  
  
No dudó en responder el hermoso japonés oji-verde.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Después de ese beso que David sintió que le movió todo el suelo, no le quedó más remedio que aferrarse con sus temblorosas manos a los hombros de Shiyuki, pues sintió que los pies no le respondían.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki lo tomó en brazos, mientras un nervioso David, quien había perdido toda su entereza sustituida por un excitante nerviosismo, se agarró con sus brazos al cuello del alto y guapo japonés, que lo llevó a la cama, donde lo dejó con suavidad.   
  
  
  
David estaba en la cama, entre sentado y acostado, mientras Shiyuki, tenía un pie en el suelo y la otra rodilla en la cama, sosteniendo a David. Tomó la cabeza de este entre sus manos y lo besó delicadamente.  
  
  
  
La cordura de David había quedado en algún rincón de esa habitación bien escondida porque el rubio no la encontró por ningún lado, mientras correspondía con una tremenda pasión que nunca había demostrado con Eddiel, al Yakuza japonés.  
  
  
  
Sin dejar de besarlo, ni siquiera para tomar aire, mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca contraria, Shiyuki llevó su mano al largo cabello siempre trenzado de David y con mano experta, lo soltó. Todo el cabello de David se desparramó como un manto hasta la altura de su cintura.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki lo soltó retrocediendo un sólo paso y lo miró, la imagen que le ofrecía David era la más excitante, inocente y lasciva del mundo.   
  
  
  
Su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, su largo y suave cabello rubio, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar el aire, sus ojos azules adorablemente nublados por la excitación.  
  
  
  
No resistió más y tomando a David entre sus brazos, lo acostó completamente en la cama, ubicándose sobre él y besándolo nuevamente, mientras sus manos recorrían aquel hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, esculpido por los mismos dioses.   
  
  
  
Sus manos recorrieron los costados, el pecho, pellizcaron los duros pezones, tocaron el vientre plano, que no daba ninguna muestra de sus dos embarazos, los muslos, suaves y bien formados y por último el miembro erguido en toda su magnificencia. No era excesivamente grande este, pero tenía el tamaño perfecto a los ojos de Shiyuki.   
  
  
  
Al sentir su miembro atrapado en esa experta mano, David no pudo contener sus gemidos de placer, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.  
  
  
  
Para Shiyuki la cara de David en esos momentos valía oro, inundada completamente por el placer como siempre debía ser.  
  
  
  
Acarició con sus manos aquel suave miembro arrancando gemidos de David, quien con todo el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, gemía retorciéndose, en busca de más.   
  
  
  
Tan inmerso estaba en su placer David, que no fue consciente de que Shiyuki lo penetraba con un dedo preparándolo hasta que sintió la caricia en su próstata, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de placer, mientras por puro instinto abría más sus piernas dándole un mejor acceso a Shiyuki a su entrada.  
  
  
  
Otro dedo acompañó al primero y pronto fueron tres en su interior. David se sentía a punto de llegar, pero su cuerpo gritaba por algo tan primitivo como lo era el apareamiento. Quería ese enorme miembro en su interior hasta el fondo.  
  
  
  
-Basta... te quiero dentro ahora.  
  
  
  
Jadeó el rubio. Y Shiyuki ni corto ni perezoso, sacó sus dedos del interior del hermoso rubio y tomándolo de la cintura lo penetró. Ambos gimieron de placer. Shiyuki al sentirse estrechado por esas cálidas y estrechas paredes, y David al sentirse lleno por completo.  
  
  
  
Se movieron al unísono, primero suavemente, luego más rápido y tan perdido estaba David en su placer, tan acostumbrado a olvidarse de la protección desde el accidente que había dejado a Eddiel estéril, que ni se acordó de su fertilidad mientras Shiyuki y él terminaban. El Yakuza en su interior y él sobre el vientre de ambos.  
  
  
  
Soltó sus piernas que estaban enroscadas en la cintura del pelinegro, mientras sus cuerpos quedaban laxos sobre la cama, sintiendo el cálido y acogedor peso de Shiyuki sobre él. Shiyuki lo besó en el cuello y le ronroneó bajito.  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo un ángel como tú, puede ser una mariposa traicionera?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Shiyuki saliendo con cuidado del interior del rubio y dejándose caer en la cama, mientras lo atraía hacia sí y abrazándolo lo hacía recostarse sobre su pecho.  
  
  
  
-¿No te has preguntado si tal vez el demonio es Eddiel y no yo?  
  
  
  
Preguntó David medio dormido. Y eso fue lo que intrigó a Shiyuki, pues David ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había dicho, ya que había quedado dormido al instante. Acarició con sus manos el rubio y sedoso cabello y se preguntó qué demonios le habría hecho Eddiel a su ángel.  
  
  
  
Lo averiguaría al precio que fuera y como lo hubiese hecho sufrir lo pagaría muy caro. Se juró Shiyuki, abrazándolo cálidamente contra él y entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho como ahora que había tenido sexo con su ángel. E igual le pasaba a David, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.  
  
  
  
**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 6: Tú no eres él

**Capitulo 6: Tú no eres él**  
  
__  
~~1 mes después~~  
  
Yazoo suspiró con fastidio observando a Jakiel, quien lo miraba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín con rabia contenida, indiferente a él.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para conquistarte, Jakiel?  
  
Preguntó el japonés futuro líder de la mafia con fastidio. Jakiel lo miró altivamente.  
  
-No hay nada que puedas hacer para que te ame, eso jamás lo lograrás.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Tan despreciable te soy?  
  
Le preguntó Yazoo sinceramente abatido. Jakiel sintió lástima. Seguía dolido por la forma en que Yazoo lo secuestró, pero reconocía que a su modo el japonés lo amaba, y aunque a él le gustaba Yazoo, no lo amaba.  
  
-Lo siento, Yazoo, pero yo no te puedo amar.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque yo estoy enamorado ya.  
  
Susurró Jakiel. Yazoo se sentó a su lado en el banco.  
  
-¿De quién?  
  
Le pregunto Yazoo tratándose de controlar.  
  
-De William.- respondió Jakiel bajando su cabeza.-Y él me quiere a mi también, siempre creí que me amaba también, era muy cariñoso conmigo incluso él me dio mi primer beso-recordó Jakiel tristemente-, pero desde que apareció Kadaj en nuestras vidas él cambio, su serafín japonés como lo llama, lo deslumbró.  
  
Yazoo pegó con su mano abierta en el banco. Jakiel se sobresaltó y lo miró alarmado.   
  
-Ese maldito bastardo no sólo se robo el corazón de nuestro pequeño príncipe, si no también el tuyo, ¿qué tiene ese maldito bastardo que todos lo aman?  
  
Jakiel se enojó al oírlo hablar así de William.  
  
-Que él es un caballero, un caballero de verdad, no como tú.  
  
Yazoo lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó.  
  
-¿Un caballero? Puede que lo sea y puede que tengas razón al decir que yo no lo soy. Pero te guste o no el que será tu marido seré yo, el que engendrara a tus hijos seré yo.  
  
-¡Suéltame que me lastimas!  
  
Le gritó Jakiel forcejeando con él.  
  
Tal vez Yazoo tenía algo más que decir, pero no pudo, porque en ese momento una furiosa voz lo detuvo.  
  
-Suelta a Jakiel ahora mismo, pequeña bestia.  
  
Era David quien se acercaba corriendo. Acababa de llegar a la mansión por lo que pudo ver Yazoo al bajar de la limosina. David llego hasta él y tomo entre sus brazos a Jakiel quien a pesar de ser más alto que su padrino se refugio entre sus brazos asustado, mientras Yazoo apretaba los puños y se mordía la lengua.  
  
Como el amante de su padre que era David, él se veía imposibilitado a replicarle así que se dio la vuelta y enojado se alejo de allí, maldiciendo mentalmente a William, aquel maldito inglés de mierda que tenia el amor de los dos donceles que el más quería en el mundo.  
  
Cuando Yazoo se fue, David ayudó a Jakiel a sentarse en el banquito. El joven aún temblaba. Pero David acostumbrado a los maltratos no lo hacía, aunque si estaba furioso por la forma en que habían tratado a su hijo.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Jaki?  
  
El rubio más joven asintió, llevándose una mano al pecho.  
  
-¿Por que mi padre es tan malo conmigo, padrino? ¿Por que me vendió a Yazoo sin siquiera consultármelo?  
  
Preguntó Jakiel ahogando un sollozo. David lo abrazo con cariño.  
  
-Porque es un maldito bastardo como Eddiel. Y si pudiera te juro que le arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos. Por el bien de ese bastardo que nunca se cruce en mi camino o lo mataré.  
  
Juro David y Jakiel sintió como su inmenso amor por David aun crecía más.  
  
-Tus has sido siempre lo único que he tenido, padrino. Tú y William. Lo que haces por mi...yo jamás podré terminar de agradecértelo. Eres su amante para que Yazoo no me haga el suyo.  
  
Susurró Jakiel. David lo abrazo con cariño, meciéndolo contra su pecho.  
  
-Ya no te tortures por eso mi niño. No tiene importancia. Mientras tú no sufras, no me importa. ¿Sabes algo? Toda mi vida mi cuerpo y cara han sido una enorme maldición. Eddiel a mancillado tanto mi cuerpo que para mi no es nada ya. Para mi no tiene ningún valor que Shiyuki tome mi cuerpo, porque para mi no es nada. Y si te he de ser sincero prefiero acostarme con Shiyuki que con Eddiel. Al menos Shiryuki no es un loco sádico que disfruta con mi sufrimiento.  
  
-¿Pero cuando Eddiel vuelva?  
  
-Aun falta un mes para eso, Jakiel.  
  
-En un mes tú dejaras de ser su amante y yo...-Jakiel ahogo un sollozo asustado. David le besó el rubio cabello.  
  
-Tu no tienes nada que temer. Aun que Enddiel este en Japón me las arreglaré para ser el amante de Shiyuki el tiempo que haga falta.  
  
-No, no te puedo seguir permitiendo que te sacrifiques por mí, si al final el resultado será el mismo.  
  
Dijo Jakiel con firmeza.  
  
-Puede, pero yo retrasaré ese momento todo lo que sea posible.  
  
Juró David.  
  
-¿Y William? ¿Él aún no sabe nada? ¿No sospecha nada?  
  
David negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, le dije que tuviste que volver con urgencia con una tía tuya a Inglaterra y con la carta que le di hace unas semanas de tu parte se lo creyó. Además, su noviazgo con Kadaj lo tiene en una nube y yo tengo mucho cuidado en las noches y siempre que vengo a la mansión de que él no se de de cuenta.  
  
-¿Y Shiyuki no dice nada por que su principito sea novio de William?  
  
David hizo una mueca.  
  
-Digamos que se como controlarlo.  
  
-Yazoo no me permite ver a Kadaj.  
  
Dijo Jakiel tristemente, pues aunque le dolía que el japonés le hubiese ganado el amor de William, apreciaba mucho al otro doncel.  
  
-Ese fue el castigo impuesto a Kadaj por romper las reglas e ir donde mi. Es él quien tiene prohibido verte y si no obtuvo un castigo peor, fue porque amenacé a Shiyuki con nunca volverle a hablar.  
  
Confesó David.  
  
-Eres un ángel, padrino.-Sonrió Jakeil besándole la mejilla.-. Quisiera que tu fueras mi pa'.  
  
-Lo soy.  
  
Dijo David como una broma, aunque era la pura verdad. Jakiel sonrió encantado por la broma que desde chiquito usaban su padrino y él. El decía que quería que su padrino fuera su pa' y su padrino le decía que lo era con una sonrisa.  
  
-Que más quisiera yo que en verdad lo fueras, padrino, que más quisiera yo.  
  
Dijo el adolescente. David volvió a abrir la boca, pero fueron interrumpido por la voz de Shiyuki.  
  
-David, Jakiel.  
  
Saludo el yakusa. Jakiel lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, gesto que imitó David.   
  
Jakiel y David se miraron, el mayor asintió., ante lo cual el más joven suspiró, se levantó, beso la mejilla de su padrino, volvió a hacer un leve asentimiento al japonés y se marchó.  
  
David volteó su vista hacia el árbol de Sakura, ignorando la presencia de Shiyuki mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa al recordar lo que habían echo él y Shiyuki la noche anterior. Definitivamente prefería acostarse con Shiyuki que con Eddiel.  
  
Sintió a Shiyuki sentarse a su lado en el banco del jardín y volteo su azul mirada eléctrica hacia él.  
  
Pero había algo raro, Shiyuki no lo miraba con su acostumbrada pasión, si no que sus ojos estaban velados por una sombra.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Shiyuki?  
  
Le preguntó al japonés.  
  
Shiyuki se levantó y le extendió su mano al rubio de cabellos largos. David no dudo en tomarla y se dirigieron hacia el laberinto del jardín, estuvieron caminando un rato, en silencio.  
  
-¿Shiyuki, sucede algo?  
  
Volvió a preguntar David. El japonés asintió y lo miró.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Eddiel Montes te violo cuando tenias trece años y que Gary Mascoly, el otro padre de Jakiel, no fue en realidad tu amante, si no la persona que murió por intentar rescatarte del bastardo de tu marido?  
  
Ante esas palabras el mundo de David se detuvo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiso preguntar, pero no pudo. Temblaba y sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, pero sólo fue por algunos segundos, porque al momento siguiente se desmayó.   
  
Shiyuki lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo levantó para llevarlo a la casa maldiciéndose por haber sido tan bruto.  
  
Desvistió a David y le puso un camisón mientras lo metía a la cama arropándolo. Se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, con un suspiro y recordó como lo supo todo.  
  
***Flach Back***  
  
-Lanie.  
  
Exclamo Shiyuki al ver a la mujer que lo esperaba en su despacho.  
  
-Shiyuki.  
  
Dijo la mujer que no era otra que la amante latina de su hermana Anzu. Una belleza de ojos pardos y cabellos rojos.   
  
-¿Esta Anzu contigo, Lanie?  
  
-No, tu hermana me esta esperando en Milano, pero necesitaba venir con urgencia a hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Por qué, Lanie? ¿Susede algo? ¿Anzu te hizo algo?  
  
-Tú hermana no me a echo nada, Shiryuki- sonrió la latina dulcemente-, pero me enseño una foto de tu amante ¿Es este verdad?  
  
Pregunto tendiéndole una foto en la que salía David que le había dado Anzu. Shiyuki asintió.  
  
-Se llama David Delacirt ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí, era su apellido de soltero-dijo Shiyuki extrañado.-Ahora es David de Montes.  
  
-Entonces, no se pudo liberar de ese desgraciado -dijo la mujer abatida.- ¿Y sus hijos? ¿El pequeño William? ¿El pequeño Jakiel?  
  
-¿Conoces a David?  
  
Pregunto Shiyuki extrañado. Lanie asintió.  
  
-Lo conocí hace muchos años, antes de conocer a Anzu, cuando tenía 14 años él y Gary Mascoly eran mis vecinos en Puerto Rico.  
  
-¿Gary Mascoly?   
  
-El padre de Jakiel.  
  
-¿Lanie, que demonio es lo que sabes tú? ¿Conoces la historia de David?  
  
-Hasta el momento de la muerte de Gary, sí. Se todas las cosas que le maldito de Eddiel Montes le hizo a ese pequeño ángel. Yo vi con mis propios ojos como Montes mataba a Gary frente a David y no pude hacer nada - se lamentó la mujer-. Por años he buscado a David para ayudarlo, para decirle donde está enterado Gary, para decirle que yo me encargué de los funerales y que en la tumba de Gary nunca a faltado una rosa, pero jamás lo encontré y pensar que si tan sólo hubiese cedido a acompañar a Anzu a más de las múltiples fiestas a las que tu hermana va, hace mucho que lo hubiese encontrado.  
  
-Lanie, cuéntame lo que sabes.  
  
Dijo Shiyuki intrigado por escuchar que Eddiel matase aun hombre y la rabia que parecía surgir de la mujer al pronunciar el nombre de Eddiel Montes.  
  
-Entonces siéntate, Shiyuki, porque será una historia larga y empieza cuando David tenia trece años, antes de que su fertilidad se desarrollará y la primera vez que Eddiel Montes lo violo en venganza por la madre de David....  
  
***Fin del flach Back***  
  
Shiyuki espantó los recuerdos de esa conversación con un gesto de su cabeza y miró a David con tristeza acariciando su cabello y su cara.  
  
-Oh, David perdóname, perdóname, mi ángel, que mal te he juzgado. Pero te liberare de Eddiel, ese maldito bastardo morirá, pero antes pagará todas y cada una de tus lágrimas. Pero yo no merezco tu amor, yo no te habré violado como él, pero te chantajee para que fueras mi amante.  
  
Se lamentó el yakusa. David se removió abriendo sus ojos con un suave gemido.  
  
-Shiyuki...  
  
Llamo medio adormilado.  
  
-Aquí estoy, mi ángel.  
  
Dijo Shiyuki besándole la frente.  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
Preguntó David confundido.  
  
-Te desmayaste.  
  
Entonces David lo recordó todo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca quiso que Shiyuki supiera todas las humillaciones a las que Eddiel lo sometía. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo se entero?  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
Preguntó David, tratando de no llorar.  
  
-Lanie me lo contó todo.  
  
-¿Lanie? ¿Lanie Torres?  
  
Preguntó David recordando a su vecina cuando se refugiaba bajo otra identidad con Gary en el caribe, en Puerto Rico. Shiyuki asintió. David lo miró con tristeza, avergonzado, sintiéndose sucio.  
  
-¿Te doy asco verdad?   
  
-¡No!-exclamo Shiyuki-Tú jamás podrías darme asco, mi ángel. Quien me da asco es Ediel Montes, por haber echo llorar a un ángel. Pero yo no soy mejor que él, yo también te obligué a...  
  
David se arrojó sobre él, callándolo.  
  
-No- negó vehementemente el rubio-Tú no eres como ese desgraciado, tú nunca me has violado, tú has sido tierno conmigo. Tierno, amoroso, me has echo vibrar de placer. Me has amado en el lecho, me has enseñado lo que es verdaderamente el sexo entre dos personas. No la pasión torpe y juvenil que compartimos yo y Gary, no el sadismo que me demuestra Eddiel, si no lo que tú me das.  
  
-Mi ángel, mi ángel- susurró Shiyuki como un mantra estrechándolo entre sus brazos.-Perdóname.  
  
-Hazme el amor.  
  
Fue la respuesta que le dio David.  
  
-No quiero lastimarte nunca más.  
  
-Tú nunca me has lastimado y nunca lo harás. Hazme tuyo, borra a Eddiel de mi cuerpo, aunque dentro de un mes él vuelva, aunque dentro de un mes vuelva a mi infierno y tal vez ya no pueda proteger más a mi hijo a mi niño, hazme olvidar, Shiyuki. Hazme olvidar hasta mi nombre en este momento.  
  
Le rogó David. Y Shiyuki no se lo hizo repetir, besando esos deseados y bien amados labios mientras tendía nuevamente al rubio en la cama, soltando con una mano la larga trenza y haciendo que el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura de David cayera libremente.  
  
**Continuará...**

 


	8. Capítulo 7: Adiós

**Capítulo 7: Adiós**    


 

 

  
David se acercó a Shiyuki y lo besó. 

 

\- No puede ser simplemente así, entiéndeme Shiyuki. No puedo dejar simplemente a Eddiel cuando llegue esta noche. No por mí, hace años que le perdí el miedo, pero no soportaría que lastimara a William o a Jakiel. 

  
Shiyuki lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban desnudos sobre las revueltas sábanas de la cama. 

  
\- A Jakiel no lo puede ni tocar, Yazoo lo protege y todos mis hombres también. Y ¿de verdad crees que William está sin seguridad? En primer lugar, tiene seguridad por el simple hecho de ser tu hijo, y en segundo, por ser el novio de mi principito.   


David le acarició con los dedos el pecho distraídamente. 

 

\- No se trata de eso, Shiyuki. Se trata de que le cuente la verdad a Jakiel o a William, una verdad que ha sido oculta por tantos años. Yo no soportaría que mis hijos me despreciaran.   


\- Entonces cuéntasela tú. William y Jakiel son inteligentes, ellos te entenderán.   
  
Los ojos de David se llenaron de lágrimas.   


\- No puedo Shiyuki. ¿Cómo contarle a mi pequeño ángel y a mi héroe grande que no tuve el valor para defenderlos? ¿Cómo le cuento a William que ese hombre con el que ha soñado, por el que me ha preguntado y con el que ha comparado a Jakiel, no es sólo una ilusión, sino Gary Mascoly? ¿Cómo le digo a Jakiel que me faltaron los cojones para salvarlo de Kiromoto y de Eddiel? Ninguno me perdonaría.   


\- Si tú mismo no te perdonas, David, tus hijos no serán capaces de hacerlo. Tienes que empezar perdonándote a ti. No tenías otra opción, de haber peleado por Jakiel, Eddiel lo hubiese matado. Y de haberle contado la verdad a William, este seguramente hubiese enfrentado a su padre, y si de por sí su relación es tirante por el trato que te da Eddiel, hubiese terminado en tragedia. - Le dijo Shiyuki abrazándolo - Por ti hago lo que sea David, pero no me pidas que te dé tiempo en el asunto de Eddiel, porque no lo voy a hacer. No permitiré que ese maldito bastardo esté cerca de ti o te pueda dañar y tocar una vez más.   


\- Yo sé manejar a Eddiel.   


\- Sí, claro, por eso tu hijo nunca lo ha querido golpear, porque Eddiel nunca te viola y te lastima, porque no es un sádico.   


Dijo con cinismo el japonés. 

  
\- Tan sólo dos días, Shiyuki. Dos días para sacar a William de esa casa y poder contarle la verdad. Dos días, dormiré con mi hijo, saldré del camino de Eddiel.   


Shiyuki lo miró pero al final suspiró, no podía negarle nada a su ángel rubio de ojos azules.   
  
\- De acuerdo, dos días David. Pero ni uno más, porque juro que hago como Yazoo y te secuestro, y si Eddiel Montes te toca es hombre muerto.   


\- Volveré, Shiyuki, y volveré completo. - Sonrió David - Tengo una razón poderosa para volver - Le sonrió, pero no reveló su secreto ni dijo nada del bebé de él y Shiyuki que crecía en su interior. Era una sorpresa que le daría al japonés cuando volviera. - Shiyuki ¿y mi hijo y el tuyo? - Preguntó David tímidamentente.   
  
\- ¿Jakiel y Yazoo? - Preguntó Shiyuki. David asintió - Tu hijo no cede, David, y yo no podré detener a Yazoo por mucho más tiempo. Estoy negándole aquello que por derecho legal y tradicional le pertenece.   


  
\- No permitas que abuse de Jakiel, por favor.   


Le rogó David aferrándose a él. Shiyuki suspiró y besó la cabeza de su ángel, todo fuera por él.   
  
\- De acuerdo, mi ángel, no pienses en eso.   


Dijo el japonés besándole la frente.   
  


  
***   
  


  
  
~ A la mañana siguiente ~   


  
  
David miró el reloj, Eddiel estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión. Vistió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, vaqueros y camiseta, así como tenis y muñequeras.   
  
Estaba listo para hacerle frente a Eddiel Montes, ya no sería más su juguete. Con Shiyuki recuperó aquello que perdió cuando Eddiel mató a Gary y esta vez no lo volvería a perder.   


Salió al encuentro de William, quien parecía molesto por la vuelta de su padre. Su pa' había estado tan contento el tiempo que Eddiel estuvo lejos, que no quería que eso cambiara. Maldecía sinceramente ser hijo de Eddiel Montes, si pudiera se arrancaría la sangre de ese podrido ser de sus venas.   


\- William, hijo, tienes que ir a ver a Kadaj.   


Dijo David con falsa urgencia. William se volteó hacia él, alarmado.   


\- ¿A casa de mi Serafín? ¿Qué le sucede a Kadaj?   


\- No lo sé, Yazoo llamó para decir que Kadaj no estaba bien, que era urgente que fueras a la mansión Shikura.   


William tomó su abrigo y se volteó hacia su pa'.   


\- Vámonos.   


Le dijo. David asintió. 

  
\- Adelántate tú, yo iré en unos minutos. Nos encontramos en la mansión Shikura. 

  
William miró a su padre dudoso, pero asintió y salió.   


David suspiró ahora estaba solo, ahora sus hijos estaban a salvo y él podría enfrentar a Eddiel. Tomó una cuchilla y la metió entre sus ropas. Esperaba no tener que usarla, pero lo haría si el bebé que crecía en su vientre se veía en peligro. David se acarició el vientre con ternura.   


\- Tranquilo bebé, pa' te protege, y a diferencia de tus otros hermanos, a ti Eddiel no te podrá hacer daño.   


Prometió David.   


 

***   


 

\- ¡David!   


Exclamó Eddiel con una mueca libidinosa al verlo parado esperándolo en la entrada de la sala. Pero al ver cómo estaba vestido, frunció el ceño.   


\- ¿Y esa ropa?   


Le reclamó molesto. Pero David no se amilanó, sino que se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.   


\- Mi ropa.   


\- Te he dicho que no te vistas así.   


  
Le dijo Eddiel duramente.   
  


\- No pienso vestirme como un muñequito de porcelana sólo para ti Eddiel. Me vestiré para mí y como me sienta cómodo.   


Dijo David serenamente, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo. Pero era ahora o nunca, enfrentaba a Eddiel ahora o nunca lo haría.   


 

***   


 

Al llegar a la mansión Shikura, un emocionado Kadaj le saltó encima nada más verlo, besándolo en los labios.   


\- Amor ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?   


William lo miró confundido.   


\- Kadaj, Serafín ¿estás bien?   
  
Kadaj asintió extrañado.   


\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de estar de otra forma?   


\- Pero tu hermano llamó a mi pa' para decirle que tenía que venir con urgencia, que tú no estabas bien. 

  
Kadaj lo miró extrañado.   


\- No es posible, amor. Te puedo asegurar que Yazoo no ha llamado a David. No entiendo por qué David te dijo eso.   


De pronto William entendió.   
  
\- Mi padre volvía hoy a la casa. Pa' me dijo eso para sacarme de la mansión, soy un estúpido. - Exclamó el oji-gris. - Tengo que irme Kadaj, mi pa' está en peligro.   


William no añadió nada más, besando la frente de su ángel salió corriendo, montó en su motora y volvió a toda prisa a la mansión Montes.   


Mientras, un asustado Kadaj corría hacia el despacho de su padre y entraba sin tan siquiera llamar. 

  
\- Padre, David está solo con Eddiel.   


\- ¿Qué?   
  
Saltó el yakuza japonés levantándose.   


\- David mandó a William aquí, diciéndole que Yazoo lo llamó para decirle que yo estaba muy mal y que debía venir de inmediato. William se vino para acá y dejó solo a David en la casa, y hoy llegaba Eddiel. William salió a toda prisa de nuevo hacia la mansión.   


Dijo el doncel agitado. Shiyuki miró a Yazoo.   


\- Yo no he llamado a David.   


Dijo el japonés verdaderamente confundido.   


\- ¿Qué?   


Decía a la misma vez Jakiel, acercándose corriendo al oír lo dicho por Kadaj.   


\- Mi padrino está en peligro, Eddiel es un demonio.   


Gritó el joven rubio desesperado.   


\- Tranquilo, estará bien.   


Le dijo Yazoo, tomando la mano de Jakiel e, imitado a su padre, tomó su arma y la revisó antes de voltearse hacia su padre.   


\- Vamos allá.   


Le dijo Yazoo.   


\- Llama a un grupo de nuestros hombres. Rápido.   


Ordenó Shiyuki. Por primera vez nervioso, no soportaría que algo le pasara a David. Yazoo se apresuró a obedecer. Kadaj también cargó un arma con maestría y miró a su padre.   


\- No sólo David está en peligro, también William.   


Dijo firmemente, su padre asintió.   


\- Ten cuidado ¿Y tú a dónde vas? 

  
Dijo a Jakiel al ver que también tomaba un arma.   


\- David es el único pa' que conozco, y moriría por él, así que no intente detenerme aquí, ni usted, ni Yazoo, o les pongo una bala de adorno a cada uno.   


Juró Jakiel y Shiyuki no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el niño tenia carácter.   


 

  
***   


 

Cuando William entró a su casa, sus padres estaban forcejeando. Eddiel le pegaba a David, pero lo que asombró a William era que David no se dejaba, David se estaba defendiendo. David se tambaleó y cayó al piso, Eddiel levantó el puño para golpearlo, pero se encontró con la mano de su hijo que lo empujó hacia atrás.   


William se colocó frente a David, mientras Eddiel lo miraba furioso y David asustado.   


\- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  


Preguntó David aterrado.   


\- Haciendo lo que hace tiempo debí hacer. Poner a este hombre, al que la palabra padre le queda muy grande, en su sitio. No te atrevas a tocar a mi pa' o no respondo de mí, Eddiel Montes.   


\- ¿Me estás desafiando?   


Preguntó Eddiel entrecerrando sus ojos grises peligrosamente. William alzó el rostro desafiantemente.   


\- Sí.   


Fue la siseante respuesta del más joven. David gritó, Eddiel se arrojó sobre su hijo y William lo recibió.   


William era más joven y fuerte, pero más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y una finta de su padre mandó al más joven oji-gris contra una pared.   
  
David se lanzó impulsivamente sobre su esposo.   


\- Déjalo, aléjate de mi hijo.   


Gritó. Eddiel se lo quitó de encima con un empujón que mandó a David contra las escaleras, a un lado de un aturdido William. Eddiel metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un revólver.   


\- Debí de matarte hace mucho, cuando te encontré con un hijo de Gary Mascoly en tus brazos.   


El simple nombre de Gary Mascoly revivió algo en la mente de William. Recuerdos enterrados de una niñez feliz y lejana, revivieron: unos ojos azules como los de Jakiel, cabellos morenos y sonrisa dulce y sincera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.   


\- Padre.   


Dijeron sus labios al recordar a aquel hombre. Eddiel se puso furioso.   


\- Él no era tu padre.   


  
\- Sí lo era. Mío y de Jakiel, él no me engendró, pero fue el único ser al que puedo llamar padre.   


Dijo William desafiante aún desde el suelo, pues tenía un tobillo roto. David sonrió orgulloso.   


\- Yo prometí cuidar a Jakiel y lo olvidé, lo siento pa'.   


Se lamentó William mirándolo e ignorando a Eddiel. David le sonrió dulcemente arrodillándose a su lado.   


\- Gary estaría muy orgulloso de ti, William, y yo también lo estoy.   


Dijo David con una lágrima en sus ojos pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, era una lágrima de paz, al recordar su felicidad junto al que sí podía llamar el padre de sus dos hijos mayores.   
  
****\- Esto lo lamentarás, David.

  
Juró Eddiel, y quitándole el seguro al arma, disparó. David cerró los ojos, protegiéndose el vientre con las manos, pero el impacto nunca llegó a su cuerpo, en cambio, sintió el cuerpo de William caer sobre él. David abrió los ojos aterrado, y en sus brazos estaba William.

  
Su hijo mayor había interceptado con su cuerpo el tiro destinado para él.

  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡William!!!!!!!!

  
Gritó David, abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia miraron a su esposo.   
  
\- Púdrete en el infierno, Eddiel Montes.   
  
Eddiel volvió a quitar el seguro al arma. Pero tres tiros en su cuerpo impidieron que disparara. El  tiro en la frente con precisión milimetrica entre ambos ojos había sido el de Shiyuki, el del corazón había sido de Yazoo y el de la mano que portaba el arma, había sido de Kadaj. Kadaj tiró su arma al suelo consternado y junto a Jakiel corrieron hacia William, pero David no lo soltaba llorando y meciéndolo contra su cuerpo.   
  
Shiyuki llamó una ambulancia. Yazoo se acercó a los dos donceles y los abrazó. Tanto Jakiel como Kadaj se refugiaron en su pecho. Shiyuki se acercó a David, pero no se atrevió a separarlo de William, le parecía una blasfemia.   
  
La ambulancia llegó, William abrió sus ojos.   
  
\- Kadaj... - Llamó, Kadaj se acercó gateando a él y lo besó en la frente pasándole las manos por el cabello nervioso. - Lo siento, te fallé. Jaki ¿Qué haces aquí, mi niño bonito? Mi hermanito consentido. Pa' no fui suficientemente rápido, lo siento.   
  
\- No - Sollozó David - Mi niño, no te despidas, no hagas eso. No le hagas eso a tu pa'.

  
\- Perdón, pero no... - William tuvo que callar por un acceso de tos, escupiendo sangre - Te amo. A los tres, son mi vida - Dijo mirando a los tres donceles que lloraban desconsolados. A los últimos que miró fue a Shiyuki y a Yazoo. - Cuídenlos. Aishitemasu - Dijo a los tres donceles. Su cabeza se fue hacia un lado, su mano aferrada a la de Kadaj y Jakiel se zafó de las que lo sostenían, cayendo al suelo, y su cuerpo en los brazos de David también quedó laxo en los brazos de él, mientras dejaba de respirar.  
  
Los paramédicos se arrojaron sobre William, Jakiel y Kadaj gritaron desesperados siendo sostenidos por Yazoo, quien también lloraba. David gritó como un condenado, llorando desesperado y cuando le arrebataron a su hijo de los brazos, se desmayó en brazos de Shiyuki. 

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Yo estoy contigo

** Capítulo 8: Yo estoy contigo **   
  


 

  
  
Los segundos que tardaron los paramédicos en volver a hacer latir el corazón de William, para todos menos para el inconsciente David, fueron años. Cuando uno de los paramédicos gritó.  
  
  
  
\- Rápido, respira, a la ambulancia.  
  
  
  
Kadaj y Jakiel al sentir que sus pies no los aguantaban más, se desplomaban en los brazos de Yazoo por el alivio.  
  
  
  
Tanto William como David fueron llevados por los paramédicos. Shiyuki, Kadaj, Yazoo y Jakiel fueron en la limusina al hospital.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
En la sala de espera esperaban todos. Yazoo abrazaba a Jakiel, quien no había parado de llorar a pesar del dolor de cabeza horrible que tenía, no podía dejar de llorar simplemente.  
  
  
  
Kadaj no sólo lloraba sino que caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado, mientras Shiyuki, visiblemente nervioso, golpeaba con su pie el suelo.  
  
  
  
\- Con un demonio, por qué tardan tanto.  
  
  
  
Maldijo el mayor de los Shikura. En eso un médico salió y caminó hacia ellos.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Familiares de los Montes?  
  
  
  
Preguntó. Todos dijeron que sí, ya luego darían explicaciones.  
  
  
  
\- Ha sido demasiada tensión para el señor David Montes. No creemos que podamos salvar al bebé. - Dijo el médico con pesar.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Bebé?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Shiyuki en shock.  
  
  
  
\- Sí, bebé, el señor David Montes está embarazado.  
  
  
  
Sólo le tomó unos segundos entender a Shiyuki de quién estaba embarazado David.  
  
  
  
\- Mío - Susurró - Ese bebé es mío - Repitió - Tiene que salvarlo. A ambos - Le exigió al doctor.   
  
  
  
El doctor lo miró con lástima.  
  
  
  
\- Haremos lo que podamos, señor - Le prometió - En cuanto al más joven, William Montes, sigue en quirófano, temo que necesitaremos una transfusión de sangre de él. ¿Alguno de ustedes es compatible?  
  
  
  
\- No lo sé, pero yo dono mi sangre.  
  
  
  
Dijo Kadaj decidido.  
  
  
  
\- Y yo.  
  
  
  
Dijo Jakiel. Kadaj y Shiyuki asintieron también.  
  
  
  
\- Les haremos las pruebas.  
  
  
  
Dijeron los médicos.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jakiel, como era de esperarse para Shiyuki, que sabía la verdad, era compatible con William, y fue llevado para hacer la transfusión de sangre. Al final Yazoo tuvo que pedir un tranquilizante para su hermano y amenazar a su padre con uno para él si no se tranquilizaba y dejaba de acosar a los médicos.  
  
  
  
Poco tiempo después todos estaban en el cuarto donde habían dejado a Jakiel, con un suero puesto luego de la transfusión, cuando la puerta se abrió.   
  
  
  
Por ella entro una japonesa muy parecida a Shiyuki, hermosa, pelinegra y de ojos verdes, alrededor de los treinta y nueve años, a su lado una hermosa pelirroja de cabellos rizos, de ojos pardos y de rasgos latinos, que no rebasaba los treinta y dos años. Ambas venían acompañadas por un chico de rasgos japoneses y ojos verdes, pero cabello rojo como la latina, aunque a diferencia de ella, lacio como la japonesa y la pelirroja portaba en sus brazos a un niño pelinegro de ojos pardos que no debía de tener más de tres años, y era sinceramente adorable.  
  
  
  
Eran Anzu Shikura, Lanie de Shikura, su esposa, y sus hijos, Reiji el mayor y Kichii el menor.  
  
  
  
\- Veníamos de visita, pero cuando llegamos a la mansión nos dijeron todo y vinimos de inmediato para acá.  
  
  
  
Dijo Anzu acercándose a su hermano y abrazándolo. Lanie, mientras, saludaba a Yazoo y a Kadaj. Su hijo mayor, Reiji, quien tenía quince años, saludaba a sus primos, y Kadaj le quitaba de los brazos al pequeño Kichii de tres años.   
  
  
  
Lanie se volteó hacia Jakiel y quedó estática mirándolo con el corazón removido. Aquel muchacho era la mezcla perfecta entre David y Gary. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
  
  
\- Hola, hace muchos años que no te veía. Jakiel ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
Jakiel asintió extrañado.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
  
  
Preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja. Lanie asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos pardos.  
  
  
  
\- Sí, aunque supongo que no me recuerdas. Soy Lanie de Shikura, la esposa de Anzu. Ellos son mis hijos, Reiji y Kichii, pero me conociste una vez como Lanie Torres, tus padres eran mis mejores amigos. Gary Mascoly y David Delacirt.  
  
  
  
Jakiel le sonrió amablemente.  
  
  
  
\- No, me confunde con William, y es hijo de David Delacirt y Eddiel Montes, no de Gary Mascoly.  
  
  
  
\- No - Negó Lanie con la cabeza - William es tu hermano mayor, jamás los confundiría, William era un precioso crío de ojos grises y cabello negro, pero tú tenías el cabello de David y los ojos de Gary, eso no ha cambiado.  
  
  
  
\- ¿U... usted... usted está diciendo que mi pa' es David Delacirt?  
  
  
  
Sólo entonces Yazoo, que había estado hablando con Reiji, Kadaj, quien estaba concentrado en Kichii, y Shiyuki, quien hablaba con Anzu, miraron a la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
Lanie les devolvió la mirada confundida.  
  
  
  
\- ¿No lo sabía?  
  
  
  
Preguntó lo obvio tragando saliva.  
  
  
  
\- No, Lanie, no lo sabía.  
  
  
  
Suspiró Shiyuki negando con la cabeza resignado.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Me pueden explicar de qué demonios hablan?  
  
  
  
Exigió Jakiel.  
  
  
  
\- Es una larga historia que todos deben de oír. Es hora de que se acaben las verdades ocultas - Dijo Shiyuki con un suspiro - Tú conoces el principio de esta historia, Lanie ¿La contarías?  
  
  
  
Lanie asintió.  
  
  
  
\- Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para eso, Shiyuki, yo sólo sé hasta que Eddiel Montes se los llevó de mi vida.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki asintió.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cuando David despertó tenía suero y muchísimas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, algunas eran para verificar su tensión, ritmo cardíaco y demás, y otras para verificar lo mismo en el feto.  
  
  
  
Miró a su alrededor aturdido, vio a Yazoo y a Kadaj acostados en un sofá, mejor dicho, Yazoo estaba sentado en un sofá y sobre su regazo dormían Kadaj y un joven japonés pelirrojo (Reiji).  
  
  
  
Dos mujeres dormían abrazadas y sentadas al otro lado del sofá. Junto a su cama, al lado derecho, estaba Shiyuki sentado en una butaca y movió su cabeza al lado izquierdo al sentir un extraño calor en su mano, entonces vio a Jakiel, traía un pie de suero con la bolsita, y era la mano con el suero la que tenía puesta sobre la mano izquierda de David.  
  
  
  
(N/A: Todos sabemos que no puede haber tanta gente en un cuarto de hospital, pero el dinero lo puede todo, y en cuanto a Kichii, el niño pequeño de Anzu y Lanie, se lo llevaron a la mansión Shikura)  
  
  
  
David tardó unos segundos en saber dónde estaba y por qué.  
  
  
  
\- ¡William!  
  
  
  
Gritó al recordar. Todos despertaron sobresaltados, las máquinas se dispararon, la presión de David así como su ritmo cardíaco comenzaron a subir.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki se abalanzó sobre él, Lanie salió corriendo a buscar a un enfermero, los demás no sabían qué hacer.  
  
  
  
\- Me quiero morir, mi hijo, mi hijo está muerto.  
  
  
  
Gritó David histérico sin oír a Shiyuki, que le rogaba que se calmara. Jakiel, sollozaba con el corazón roto.  
  
  
  
\- No, por favor pa', no hables así.  
  
  
  
Sólo al oír la voz de Jakiel llamándolo pa', David dejó de gritar y forcejear, y se volteó hacia su otro hijo.  
  
  
  
\- Jakiel... - Balbuceó - William, está muerto, por mi culpa y...  
  
  
  
\- Shhh - Lo calló Jakiel poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. - William está vivo, los paramédicos lo salvaron pa'.  
  
  
  
Los ojos de David se iluminaron.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Vivo? ¿No me mientes?  
  
  
  
\- No pa', no te miento.  
  
  
  
David comenzó a llorar de la emoción.  
  
  
  
\- David, cálmate, le harás daño a nuestro hijo, no llores.  
  
  
  
Le pidió Shiyuki.  
  
  
  
\- Sí pa', le harás daño a mi hermanito.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Jakiel. Sólo entonces David se dio cuenta de que Jakiel no le llamaba pa' como acostumbraba a hacerlo sino como si de verdad lo fuera.  
  
  
  
\- Jakiel... tú sabes que...  
  
  
  
\- ¿Que tú eres mi verdadero pa' y Gary Mascoly mi padre? ¿Que me llamo Jakiel Mascoly Delacirt? Sí, ya lo sé pa', y ha sido la mejor noticia de mi vida saber que soy tu hijo, que Kiromoto no es mi padre y que William es mi hermano.  
  
  
  
David miró a Shiyuki acusadoramente.  
  
  
  
\- Tú se lo dijiste - Lo acusó - Pudiste haber logrado que me odiara, que nunca me perdonara.  
  
  
  
Le reclamó.  
  
  
  
\- Él no me lo dijo pa', y jamás te podría odiar.  
  
  
  
Lo defendió Jakiel.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Entonces quién te lo dijo?  
  
  
  
Preguntó David confundido.  
  
  
  
\- Se lo dije yo, David.  
  
  
  
Dijo una pelirroja que había entrado a la habitación acompañada de un enfermero.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Y tú quién eres...? - David calló al reconocerla - ¿Lanie? - Preguntó de pronto emocionado.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie Torres.  
  
  
  
Gritó David emocionado abriendo sus brazos y Lanie se arrojó sobre ellos.  
  
  
  
El enfermero carraspeó y Lanie se apartó de David.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
  
  
Preguntó David impresionado.  
  
  
  
\- Digamos que pertenezco a la familia Shikura desde hace dieciséis años. - Dijo Lanie - Soy la esposa de Anzu, la hermana de Shiyuki. Y ya ves que tu hijo no te odia. - Le sonrió.  
  
  
  
David miró a los ojos a Jakiel.  
  
  
  
\- ¿De verdad no me odias? ¿De verdad me perdonas?  
  
  
  
Jakiel no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y lo abrazó.  
  
  
  
\- No tengo nada que perdonarte pa', te amo.  
  
  
  
Le juró Jakiel y pa' e hijo se abrazaron como lo que realmente eran después de muchos años.  
  
  
  
\- Necesito revisarlo señor Montes... - Comenzó el enfermero, pero fue interrumpido por David.  
  
  
  
\- Si pretende que lo deje revisarme a mí o a mi bebé, más le vale llamarme David Delacirt o David a secas.  
  
  
  
\- En un futuro, David Shikura - Dijo Shiyuki y luego miró a David con amor - Claro... si David me acepta.  
  
  
  
David abrió sus ojos impresionado.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?  
  
  
  
\- Sí, así son los Shikura al pedir matrimonio - Sonrió Lanie en un susurro mirando a su esposa. Anzu sonrió culpable abrazándola por la cintura y Reiji entornó los ojos divertido ante su madre y su mamá.  
  
  
  
\- Sí David. ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
  
  
Pidió Shiyuki mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
  
  
\- Sí - Asintió David en shock - Claro que sí - Gritó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
  
  
El enfermero sonrió.  
  
  
  
\- Bueno, si no sale de aquí, no se podrán casar así que déjeme revisarlo, David, y a su bebé también.  
  
  
  
David asintió extendiendo su mano hacia Shiyuki mientras se acostaba en la cama para dejar trabajar al enfermero.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki tomó su mano con cuidado de no mover ni lastimarlo con alguno de los sueros que tenía puesto.  
  
  
  
\- Señor, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi hijo William?  
  
  
  
\- El joven William se libró de esta - Le sonrió el enfermero - Sólo una pierna rota que sanará con el yeso, y la cicatriz de una bala. Aunque gracias a Jakiel, quien donó la sangre para su hermano mayor.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Es que todos lo saben ya?  
  
  
  
Preguntó David confundido.  
  
  
  
\- Jakiel se lo decía muy orgulloso a todo el mundo. - Rió Reiji. Al ver que David lo miraba confundido se presentó - Soy Reiji Shikura Torres, hijo de estas dos hermosas mujeres aquí - Sonrió abrazando con cariño a Anzu y Lanie.   
  
  
  
David le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hijo?  
  
  
  
Preguntó David.  
  
  
  
\- Sí, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi novio?  
  
  
Preguntó Kadaj ansioso.  
  
  
  
El enfermero le sonrió a ambos donceles.  
  
  
  
\- Mañana temprano seguramente lo podrán ver.  
  
  
  
Les aseguró.  
  
  
  
\- Bueno - Habló Reiji - Yo creo que mejor me llevo a estas dos mujeres de aquí - Dijo señalando a su madre y a su mamá. - Estarán más cómodos con el cuarto más vacío.  
  
  
  
Anzu y Lanie asintieron, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y se despidieron marchándose con su hijo mayor.  
  
  
  
\- Deberían de irse a casa - Dijo Shiyuki a sus hijos y Jakiel - Yo me quedaré con David y hoy no podrán ver a William.  
  
  
  
\- Yo me quedaré con mi pa' también.  
  
  
  
Dijo Jakiel poniendo ojos de cachorrito, y nadie pudo negarse.  
  
  
  
\- Yo me quedaré haciéndole compañía a Jakiel, no quiero dejarlo solo.  
  
  
  
Dijo Yazoo acariciando los rubios cabellos de su ángel personal, y su acción fue recompensada con una dulce sonrisa de Jakiel.  
  
  
  
\- Yo también me quedo, por si hay algún cambio con William - Dijo Kadaj firmemente.  
  
  
  
\- Gracias a todos - Les sonrió David - No sólo les debo mi vida, sino también la de mi hijo mayor y la del que pronto nacerá. - Sonrió David bostezando, pues el médico le había inyectado en el suero un tranquilizante para ponerlo a descansar y que siguiera recuperando fuerzas.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kadaj y Jakiel habían intercambiado lugares. Todos dormían menos Jakiel, quien estaba despierto aún entre los brazos de Yazoo.  
  
  
  
Yazoo lo sintió moverse y se despertó, hacía un rato un enfermero le había quitado el suero a su ángel.  
  
  
  
\- ¿No puedes dormir? - Le preguntó el japonés al rubio menor.  
  
  
  
\- Te observaba dormir y pensaba.  
  
  
  
Sonrió Jakiel.  
  
  
  
\- ¿En qué?  
  
  
  
Le preguntó Yazoo curioso, besándole la frente.  
  
  
  
\- En que al fin entiendo qué es esto que siempre sentí por William y por mi pa'. Sabía en mi interior que David era mi pa', por eso lo adoraba. Y en cuanto a William, ahora entiendo que nunca estuve enamorado de él, sino que la sangre nos llamaba, que lo amaba como un hermano sin saberlo. - Aceptó Jakiel con una sonrisa, pues al fin había aclarado su interior. - Yo... ahora lo entiendo. Yazoo...  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué?   
  
  
  
Preguntó Yazoo mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Me perdonarías por ser tan idiota?  
  
  
  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
  
  
\- Porque me negaba a creer que te amaba. Pensaba que traicionaba a William y ahora lo entiendo. Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de terminar como mi pa' o como aquella buena mujer que me crió. Tu poder, tu férreo carácter, así como me enamoraron me asustaron.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Jakiel? Sólo estás confundido amor y...  
  
  
  
Jakiel lo calló poniendo sus labios sobre los de él.   
  
  
  
\- No, no estoy confundido por lo que digo, estoy completamente seguro, te amo Yazoo... la pregunta es.. ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de tener tu amor?  
  
  
  
Yazoo le sonrió y lo abrazó besándolo.  
  
  
  
\- Ese siempre ha sido y será tuyo.  
  
  
  
Le aseguró el japonés y se volvieron a besar.  
  
  
  
David, quien se había despertado, miró todo con una sonrisa y se volteó hacia el otro lado para darles privacidad y fingir dormir. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Shiyuki abiertos, y ambos se sonrieron cómplices.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**  
  
  


 


	10. Capitulo 9: Triple boda.

****

** Capitulo 9: Triple boda. **   
  


 

  
~~ 2 meses después~~   
  


 

-Esto es estupido.  
  


 

Gruño Shiyuki. Yazoo y William intercambiaron una mirada completamente de acuerdo. Ambos yacían esperando como unos tontos en una sala de espera de una prestigiosa boutique de Japón.   
  


 

En el probador de la boutique se podían oír las risas de Kadaj, David y Jakiel. Quienes escogían sus trajes de novio. Los tres donceles habían amenazado a sus parejas de muerte si se atrevían a querer ver la ropa antes de la boda y los tres imponentes hombres habían tenido que ceder ante la seria amenaza.  
  


 

A William recién le habían removido el yeso una semana atrás y su pierna estaba como nueva de nuevo. 

 

  
-¿Dios cuanto mas tardaran?  
  


 

Se quejo Yazooo con impaciencia. 

 

  
-¿Quien dijo que preparar una boda era fácil?  
  


 

Suspiro William abatido.  
  


 

Media hora después, salían unos muy contentos, David, Kadaj y Jakiel del area de probadores.  
  
Los mas jóvenes, entiéndase Kadaj y Jakiel corrieron a tirarse sobre sus enamorados para besarlo felices. Mientras un también muy feliz David caminaba hacia Shiyuki y abrazaba al hombre que lo estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 

  
-¿Te sientes bien?

 

  
Le pregunto un solicito Shiyuki. El embarazo de David era delicado pero este lo estaba llevando bien.

 

  
David asintió con una sonrisa.

 

  
-Si.  
  


 

Le aseguro.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Ese día la mansión Shikura era una locura, organizar la boda había sido una locura.  
  


 

Los tres varones ya estaban en la iglesia. Los tres donceles aun se estaban arreglando medio histéricos. Incluso David estaba medio histérico y eso por no hablar de Kadaj y Jakiel que estaban que se arrancaban los pelos de los nervios.   
  


 

Lanie no estaba mucho mejor, pues era la que los estaba arreglando y estaba apunto de golpearlos para que se tranquilizara.   
  


 

Anzu también pasaba lo suyo en la iglesia, tratando de que Kichi que llevaba los anillos no se ensuciara y a la vez tratando de tranquilizar a unos impacientes Shiyuki, William y Yazoo que no dejaban de mirar sus relojes con impaciencia.   
  


 

Una vez listos salieron a la iglesia y llegaban con 45 minutos de retraso. Los pobres novios sudaban la gota gorda ya hasta empezaban a pensar que sus consortes se habían arrepentido y habían huidos dejándolos plantados, por eso el alma les volvió al cuerpo cuando Anzu les dijo que habían llegado y los hizo tomar sus puestos. Luego ella salió con sus hijos.  
  


 

5 minutos después empezaba a sonar la marcha nupcial. Entro primero el niño de las flores, seguido de un tímido Kichi que llevaba en un lindo cofre los tres juegos de sortijas, atrás de el, venia Anzu y Lanie ambas con hermosos y largos vestidos color champaña de damas de honor, pues eran las madrinas de la triple boda. 

 

  
Y el primero de los novios en entrar era Kadaj quien venia escoltado por su primo Reiji quien vestía una elegante etiqueta negra. 

 

  
Pero quien llamaba la atención era Kadaj, vestía un típico kimono de boda color azul, con elegantes diseños plateados. El kimono era una verdadera obra de arte. Su cabello negro, estaba recogido por una corona de pequeñas flores blancas, que retiraban la negra y larga cabellera de su rostro y que caia libre como una lacia cascada a sus espaldas. El quimono era recatado a la vez que atrevido y William sintió que se hinchaba como un pavo real al ver a su amado niño caminando con firmeza por el pasillo hacia el. 

 

  
Y detrás de Kadaj, venian desfilando juntos Jakiel y David. Ver a los dos rubios padre e hijo desfilando juntos era una visión celestial. Sus trajes de novios eran a la usanza occidental.   
  


 

David llevaba una delicada túnica color crema, que ocultaba el apenas perceptible vientre embarazado perfectamente. Las mangas de la túnica se ajustaban a sus brazos hasta la altura del codo, donde agarraban vuelo ampliandose y callando con elegancia, con un estilo acampanado, tenia un recatado corte en el cuello en forma de U, enmarcaba su preciosa cintura y caia por su cintura con gracia y un ligero vuelo. Llevaba su cabello dorado largo, suelto sin nada en el, como una cascada de oro cayendo regia sobre su espalda.

 

  
Jakiel también vestía una túnica pero la suya era blanca, símbolo de su virginidad que había sido respetada por Yazoo... claro hasta esa noche. La túnica se ceñía desde su cintura asía arriba, en la cintura lleva una cinta dorada, el cuello era en forma de V, las mangas pegadas, a partir de del codo se empezaban a soltar, hasta adquirir ya en las muñecas un estilo acampanado, mientras caía suelta sobre su cintura, con dos aberturas a los lados,hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sus pies adornados, con unas sandalias de color dorado, su cabello rubio, atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo adornado con pequeños diamantes.

 

  
Los tres parecían auténticos Ángeles y así lo pensaban los tres novios que esperaban ante el altar.   
  


 

Reiji entrego a su primo a William. Mientras David entregaba a su hijo con una sonrisa emocionada a Yazoo, ante de el tomar la mano de Shiyuki.   
  


 

Las tres parejas se alinearon frente al altar. Fue una ceremonia emocionante y Hermosa. Ninguno de los seis contrayentes podía borrar las sonrisas de su rostro.   
  


 

Intercambiaron los votos con convicción y como en un sueño apenas notaron el momento en que al fin fueron declarados cónyuges.   
  


 

Kadaj pasó sus brazos por el cuello de William y este por su cintura entregándose aun tierno y feliz beso.  
  


 

Yazoo de la emoción había abrazado a Jakiel por la cintura dando una vuelta con el por el aire y besándolo.   
  


 

Mientras Shiyuki con una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad, había pasado una mano por detrás de la nuca de David atrayéndolo hacia el para besarlo, mientras David correspondía al beso abrasándolo con fuerza.   
  


 

Lanie y Anzu se abrazaron con una sonrisa feliz y enternecida, mientras Reiji suspiraba ante tanta miel y Shiki hacia un gesto de vomitar por la empalagosa escena.   
  


 

***

 

  
  
La fiesta dada en la mansión Shikura no tenia nada que envidiar a las revistas de moda. Era una autentica fiesta por todos los lados. La decoración unia la cultura oriental con la occidental de la que Lanie, David, William y Jakiel provenían.  
  


 

Los invitados lucían sus mejores galas. Jakiel, Kadaj y David se habían negado a cambiarse sus trajes de novios. 

 

  
Los primeros en partir a su viaje de luna de miel fueron Yazoo y Jakiel, seguidos a la media hora por Kadaj y William y por ultimo partieron David y Shiyuki una hora después.  
  


 

  
***  
  


 

Jakiel estaba nervioso no solo por el hecho de que era su noche de boda si no por que el lugar donde seria su luna de miel era un misterio para el joven.  
  


 

Y casi se muere cuando el jet privado de la familia Shikura tomo tierra en Paris.   
  


 

Conocer Paris era un sueño para Jakiel, y en una ocasión le había comentado a Yazoo las ganas y la ilusión le hacia conocer Paris.  
  


 

Por eso se emociono mucho cuando vio que su luna de miel seria en Paris. Sin poderlo evitar le salto encima a Yazoo besándolo. Yazoo río alzándolo en sus brazos sin problema.   
  


 

Jakiel aun llevaba su túnica de boda, el muy coqueto le había dicho a Yazoo que solo se la quitaría cuando el se la quitara.

 

  
-Quiero ver la torre Eiffel.  
  


 

Dijo un entusiasmado rubio una vez dentro de la limosina que los saco del aeropuerto. Yazoo sonrio.  
  


 

-Veremos todo lo que quieras. Pero después de mañana por que esta noche te quiero completamente para mi.

 

  
Dijo tomándolo por la cintura y alzando al rubio de su asiento en la limosina lo sento en su regazo. Jakiel le paso los brazos por el cuello con un dulce sonrojo, escondiendo su carita entre el hombro y el cuello de Yazoo. El japonés acaricio sus cabellos rubios con ternura dejando un amoroso beso en ellos.

 

  
***  
  


 

El jet privado de las empresas de cítricos Montes descendió en una hermosa isla que desde el cielo habia dejado al joven oriental sin palabras.   
  


 

-Bienvenido a Puerto Rico, Kadaj, yo y mi hermano nacimos aquí amor.  
  


 

Le informo William abrazándolo dulcemente. Kadaj se emociono, al saber que era el primero en acompañar a William a volver a ese lugar que guardaba los recuerdos de la infancia mas feliz de William. 

 

  
-Gracias.  
  


 

Le dijo Kadaj mirándolo con amor.  
  


 

-Gracias a ti por haber llegado a mi vida, Kadaj.  
  


 

Le aseguro William ayudándolo a subir a una limosina que los esperaba.  
  


 

***  
  


 

David grito emocionado, cuando supo donde estaban, saltándole a Shiyuki encima y comiéndoselo a besos sobre el sofá de otro de los aviones privados de la familia Shikura.  
  


 

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-Repetia David una y otra vez entre besos.   
  


 

Le había contado a Shiyuki una noche que siempre había querido conocer Grecia ya que era un apasionado de la historia de esa tierra. Y Shiyuki como el enamorado fiel que era ahí estaba cumpliéndole su deseo. 

 

  
***

 

  
-¿Por que tiemblas Jakiel?  
  


 

Le pregunto Yazoo con ternura a su amado rubio acariciándole la mejilla.   
  


 

Jakiel tendido en la cama junto a Yazoo ambos desnudos, estaba sonrojado como una amapola y temblaba nervioso.

 

  
-Tengo miedo.

 

  
Confeso en un susurro.

 

  
Yazoo lo miro con ternura.  
  


 

-Jamas te are daño.

 

  
Le aseguro.

 

  
-Lo se. Es que.. yo nunca e echo esto... y si lo hago mal....  
  


 

Yazoo silencio a su bello rubio poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

 

  
-Solo deja que yo te guíe, no lo harás mal, será perfecto.. para ambos.  
  


 

Le aseguro besando sus labios y recorriendo con sus manos la virginal y blanca piel bajo sus manos.   
  


 

-Te amo Yazoo.  
  


 

Suspiro Jakiel con entrega.  
  


 

-Y yo a ti mi divino ángel.  
  


 

Susurro Yazoo de forma sensual lamiendo uno de los pezones de su pequeño quien se entregaba a el, de forma inexperta pero entusiasta. 

 

  
Jakiel siempre podría recordar esa noche como algo especial y única. Una noche mágica y perfecta, la primera de muchas noches en las que se entrego a Yazoo.

 

  
La penetración fue suave y calmada llevándose no solo con dolor si no con placer la impoluta virginidad del rubio, quien cual serpiente con sus piernas enroscaba las caderas del japonés.

 

  
Los gemidos subieron de intensidad y el clímax llegó a la vez para ambos. Jakiel regó su semilla entre ambos vientres y Yazoo en su interior.

 

  
Ambos cayeron rendidos y extenuados, pero enormemente satisfechos.  
  


 

***

 

  
Kadaj miraba en trance desde la ventana de su hotel, como la ciudad capital de Puerto Rico, San Juan se extendía a sus pies.

 

  
Sonrío al sentir alguien a sus espaldas y como era abrasado desde atrás. William se inclino y lo beso en el cuello Kadaj sonrío feliz acurrucándose en los fuertes brazos de su amado. Luego se dio la vuelta y unio sus labios a los de William quien lo tomo en sus fuertes brazos llevándolo hasta la cama. Lo deposito en el colchón con suavidad. Y con manos suaves lo ayudo a desprenderse del delicado kimono. 

 

  
Kadaj estaba apenado y sonrojado, pero confiaba y anhelaba al otro por lo que extendió sus temblorosas manitas para ayudar a William a desvestirse. 

 

  
William sonrío y tomando sus manos las beso, terminándose de desnudar con la ayuda de su pequeño ángel japonés.

 

  
Kadaj se dejo caer sobre las almohadas y estiro sus manos invitando a William con el, William se unio a el, besándolo con ternura.

 

  
-¿Dolerá?  
  


 

Pregunto Kadaj en un susurro inocente y cohibido. 

 

  
-Muy poco, tendré mucho cuidado.  
  


 

Le juro William y Kadaj confío en el, sabia que William nunca le mentiría. Y con todo su cándido corazón se entrego a William.   
  


 

William lo amo con calma y devoción, al momento de penetrarlo, se tomo su tiempo para prepararlo con el mayor cuidado posible. Para el lo mas importante era el placer de Kadaj esa noche era para el.  
  


 

Lo penetro con suavidad, tratando de minimizar el dolor. Kadaj gimió suavecito por el ligero dolor al perder su virginidad, pero miro a William a los ojos y se entrego a este con confianza. El dolor pronto paso y luego Kadaj solo pudo recordar un enorme placer que esa noche lo llevo al abismo del cielo.  
  


 

***

 

  
-Te amo David, fuiste el ángel que llego a salvar mi vida.  
  


 

-No tú salvaste mi vida Shiyuki, tu y tu familia, llegaron a arreglar la vida mía y de los míos.  
  


 

Ambos se besaron con amor, las manos de Shiyuki recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de su amado rubio embarazado.   
  


 

Shiyuki recorrió con sus manos la espalda de su amado, sosteniéndolo y pegándolo mas hacia el. Y sin darse casi ni cuenta David se había acomodado en la posición adecuada para recibir a Shiyuki en su interior y había rodeado a este con sus piernas.   
  


 

Sintió como Shiyuki juntaba más las caderas contra las suyas y se hacía un lugar dentro de sí. Cerró los ojos, con placer, sintiéndose lleno, respirado su aliento, el olor de su piel, mordisqueó y saboreó cuanto tuvo a su alcance. 

 

  
Shiyuki lo besaba de nuevo, besaba sus labios, luego su mentón hasta llegar al cuello, David se estremeció ante las caricias, sintiendo su sensible cuerpo vibrar por el mas absoluto placer.

 

  
La intensidad de los movimientos aumentó considerablemente y los quejidos de ambos también. Estaban llegando al límite, y ambos llegaron juntos y con el nombre del otro en los labios. 

 

  
  
**Continuara....**

 


	11. Capitulo 10: Nuevas vidas

**Capitulo 10: Nuevas vidas**

 

 

-Gracias-le sonrió David emocionado a Shiyuki y a Lanie sin poder evitar que sus ojitos se llenaran de lágrimas. Le agradecía a su amiga por haberle dado un digno entierro a Gary y haber cuidado su tumba y a Shiyuki por haberlo llevado ahí-hola de nuevo Gary a pasado mucho tiempo-susurro David tocando con una mano la lapida de la tumba sintiendo como si tocara a Gary. 

 

  
-Estaremos aquí cerca-le dijo Shiyuki retirándose para darle algo de privacidad a su esposo, Lanie asintió con una sonrisa suave y acompaño a Shiyuki dejando a David solo ante la tumba de Gary.  
  


 

-Lamento no haber venido antes Gary, tengo tanto que contarte, mi mejor amigo mi primer amor, nunca te he olvidado y tengo un hermoso hijo que me recuerda tu imagen cada día, nuestro Jakiel se ha casado-le conto David como si lo tuviera ahí y hablara con el, hablo largo de su vida y la de sus hijos, de los Shikura y el regalo que habían sido para la vida de los tres-Nunca te olvidare Gary fuiste la primera persona que me enseño lo que fue el amor, mi primer amigo y para mi, mi primer esposo, pero ahora se que estas en un lugar mejor y se también que te alegras por mi tu siempre quisiste que fuera feliz y con Shiyuki lo soy, soy muy feliz al fin tengo a mi lado a un hombre que me ama y que me libero de Eddiel. Te quiero Gary, pero al fin puedo decirte adiós-se despidió dándole un beso a una rosa que deposito sobre la tumba-alguna vez nos volveremos a ver en el cielo pero dentro de muchos años, mientras tanto cuídame a mí y a nuestros hijos desde arriba-le pidió al levantarse sintió la suave brisa acariciar su cabello y su rostro y sonrió sabiendo que Gary estaba feliz por él y sus hijos-Gracias-susurro volviendo con su esposo que lo abraso y lo beso.  
  


 

Lanie se retraso un poco cuando la pareja se alejo y volvió junto a la tumba de su mejor amigo.  
  


 

-Ya es feliz Gary, ya es feliz como tú siempre quisiste que lo fuera y tus hijos también están hermosos y grande Gary, hasta luego-se despidió Lanie -volveré pronto a cambiar tus flores-le prometió marchándose ella también.

 

  
***  
  


 

_**Un par de meses después, en Japón**_   
  


 

-Por amor al cielo, David lo siento tanto-se lamento Shiyuki besando sus manos llevaba horas viendo sufrir a su esposo por las contracciones. David le sonrió cansado.

 

  
-Está bien estoy bien Shiyuki es normal-le dijo cansado-solo quédate a mi lado pronto va a nacer ya no a de faltar mucho-le aseguro David.

 

  
-Deberíamos haber ido a un hospital, no debería haber hecho caso a tu deseo de dar a luz en la casa-dijo Shiyuki angustiado. David sonrió suavemente.

 

  
-Shiyuki relájate-le dijo. La comadrona los veía divertida por lo general era el padre quien tranquilizaba a la madre pero en este caso era diferente, David sama era una persona muy fuerte y centrada quien a pesar del dolor de las contracciones sacaba fuerza para tranquilizar al padre de su futuro hijo.   
  


 

Y David no se equivoco poco después exactamente a media noche nació un precioso y sonrojado bebe de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, pero no nació solo, cinco minutos después nacía su hermano gemelo un bebe de cabellos negros y ojos azules.  
  


 

-Felicidades señores Shikura fueron gemelos-les felicito la comadrona poniéndole al agotado David sus bebes en brazos. David sonrió encantado con ambos bebes.  
  


 

-Son tan hermosos y perfectos- sonrió. Shiyuki sonrió y asintió también.  
  


 

-lo son-dijo encantado acariciando con uno de sus dedos las sonrojadas y pequeñas caritas de sus hijos.

 

  
-¿Cómo se llamaran?-pregunto David.   
  


 

-¿Te parece si cada uno elige el nombre de uno de los bebes?-le pregunto Shiyuki. David sonrió contento y emocionado asintiendo.  
  


 

-Pero tú eliges el nombre del primero-le cedió el honor a su esposo-yo elegiré el nombre de este pequeño príncipe- sonrió besando la cabecita pelinegra. Shiyuki asintió mostrándose de acuerdo-su nombre será Eri que significa premio bendito por que fue un premio que no nos esperábamos- sonrió David.  
  


 

Shiyuki miro al bebe rubio que su esposo le había puesto en brazos y al que se supone que debía elegirle un nombre. El bebe gorjeo con una bombita de baba en la boca y Shiyuki le sonrió derretido por él.  
  


 

-Gary, creo que nuestro bebe se debería llamar Gary, sería una forma de agradecerle por haberte hecho feliz una vez-le dijo sorprendiendo a David que lo miro emocionado.

 

  
-Te amo-le dijo a Shiyuki que lo beso-bienvenidos al mundo Gary y Eri Shikura- sonrió David a sus hijos y Shiyuki también ambos sabían que estos serian sus últimos hijos, pues los médicos les habían dicho que un nuevo embarazo para David sería muy peligroso pero ambos estaban satisfechos, tenían bastante con Eri y Gary y los nietos que sus otros hijos sin duda les darían.

 

  
***

 

  
_*Un año después*_

 

  
-Will-grito Kadaj asustado, Will tan nervioso como su esposo corrió hacia él y tomo su mano besándola-oh dios Will duele mucho-sollozó Kadaj.

 

  
-¿Doctor no se le puede poner la epidural?-pregunto el nervioso padre primerizo.  
  


 

-No señor Montes ya es muy tarde para practicarle una cesárea a su esposo, el bebe esta coronando-le explico el doctor al padre que se puso mas pálido todavía.  
  


 

-¿Coronando? ¿Que es eso?  
  


 

-Que ya está listo para salir-le dijo el doctor comprensivamente ubicándose entre las piernas abiertas de Kadaj quien se esforzaba por respirar apretando la mano de William. William más pálido no se podía poner y parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar.  
  


 

-Tranquilo amor no te asustes-le decía a Kadaj- nuestro bebe va a nacer- decía completamente nervioso y fascinado.

 

  
-Señor de Montes puje-le dijo el doctor a Kadaj quien apretando la mano de William lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas hace rato que sentía la necesidad de pujar y el doctor no le dejaba.

 

  
Minutos después William veía fascinado y horrorizado a la pequeña bebe ensangrentado que chichaba como una banshe por haber sido sacado de su cálido hogar, se lo pusieron sobre el vientre a Kadaj que le miraba fascinado y el doctor le tendió unas tijeras a William.

 

  
-Venga corte el cordón umbilical señor Montes-le dijo a William quien obedeció mirando a la cosita enana que era su primera hija fascinado.

 

  
\----

 

  
En la sala de espera del hospital, esperaba toda la familia Shikura en pleno, Reiji tenía a un adormilado Kichii en su falda, Lanie ojeaba una revista, Anzu a su lado hablaba por teléfono tratando algunas cosas de negocios, Shiyuki tenía en sus brazos a Gary que se chupaba un dedito adormilado y David tenia de las manitas agarrado a un pequeño Eri que se empecinaba en caminar, claro que aun no podía hacerlo solo. Yazoo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera, acariciando la pancita de su embarazado de pocos meses Jackiel.

 

  
Cuando William salió con una manta rosada y una sonrisa que le partía la cara de un lado a otro literalmente todos se levantaron de un salto.

 

  
-Es una niña-sonrió-y se llamara Tifa-dijo el nombre que sabía era el que Kadaj quería ponerle, el nombre de su madre. Toda la familia se acercó a conocer a la pequeña y preciosa nueva integrante.

 

  
***  
  


 

_*6 meses después*_   
  


 

-¿Dónde está?  
  


 

Yazoo llego al hospital agitado por la carrera después de haber corrido desde el estacionamiento del edificio hasta el recibidor del hospital eso sin olvidar antes la carrera que se hecho desde la oficina hasta el hospital saltándose todas las luces de transito.

 

  
-David esta con el.-le tranquilizó Shiyuki -venga tu esposo te está esperando-le dijo Shiyuki guiándolo a la sala de partos, donde entro Yazoo para poco después salir un divertido David.

 

  
-Tu hijo se parece tanto a ti- río abrasando a Shiyuki- esta histérico-dijo mirando de reojo lo bien que William vigilaba a sus dos hermanos más pequeños mientras Kadaj le sacaba los gases a Tifa.

 

  
\---  
  


 

-Aléjate de mi-le grito Jakiel cuando le sobrevino una nueva contracción a su esposo, Yazoo obedeció asustado-pero a dónde vas cobarde, ven aquí o es que pretendes abandonarme en este momento-le grito de nuevo, Yazoo se acercó de inmediato como un perrito regañado para diversión de los enfermeros. 

 

  
Jakiel había estado muy voluble todo el embarazo y el parto no estaba siendo menos. Yazoo estuvo al lado de su pequeño ángel mientras este pujaba y daba a luz al hijo de ambos, soportando sus jalones de pelo, sus gritos sus sollozos hasta que al fin nació el pequeño y sonrojado bebe. En ese momento Jakiel lo abraso con fuerza emocionado mientras limpiaban al pequeño diciéndole a Yazoo lo mucho que lo amaba.  
  


 

Yazoo sonrió tan encantado como él cuando los médicos le pasaron a su pequeño bebito que él puso de inmediato en brazos de un ansioso Jakiel, ambos miraron al bebe fascinados.

 

  
-¿Cómo le pondremos?-le pregunto Jakiel besando los suaves deditos de su hijo, con el cabello tan negro como su padre pero con ojitos nublados de infante aun era muy pronto para saber de qué color los tendría.  
  


 

-Takeshi-le llamo por primera vez Yazoo besando la frente del infante.  
  


 

-Shikura Takeshi- asintió Jakiel-el niño más amado por sus padres-le sonrió a Yazoo uniendo sus labios con los de él.  
  


 

-Te amo Jakiel, gracias por este hermoso regalo-le dijo Yazoo. Jakiel sonrió divertido a pesar del cansancio del parto.

 

  
-Yo también te amo Yazoo pero este regalo no lo cree solo-le aseguro y su marido lo acompaño en su risa si él sabía muy bien como se había creado ese pequeño y el había trabajado muy activamente en eso.

 

  
**Fin**


End file.
